


honey and clover

by silvyri



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And then horny, Angst, Animal Ears, Animal tails, Biting, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbit Shifter Peter, Rimming, Scarred Wade Wilson, Self-Lubrication, Shifters, Smut, Unscarred Wade Wilson, Wade calling Peter his lil’ sweet bun bun, Wolf Shifter Wade, because it’s cute, no beta we die like men, non explicit animal abuse, non explicit torture, omega!Peter, this is going to be Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyri/pseuds/silvyri
Summary: Wade's moved into a new forest. He just knows that this is the place to settle down. There are no other wolves to ruin his fun, and plenty of prey and adventures to be had.If only a pretty omega rabbit would stop destroying his traps, then it would be perfect.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 265
Kudos: 1528
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	1. this is war

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of wolf!Wade and bunny!Peter, so sue me. This is so silly but it makes me happy so there. I've been trying to work on my BDSM Spideypool AU but man, the angst is killing me, so I've written this instead.
> 
> NOW WITH FANART!!!! It's so cute omg thank yoooooou!
> 
> [ Bunny Peter](https://ask-spideypool-42069.tumblr.com/post/612136582657589248/show-chapter-archive) and [ Wolf Wade and Bunny Peter together!](https://ask-spideypool-42069.tumblr.com/post/612473910566567936/show-chapter-archive)
> 
> Please go give the ask spideypool blog some love! Look how adorable the art is! I'm SCREAMING

Wade likes the new spot he’s found to settle down in. There are no other wolves that he can scent in the area, just an abundance of wildlife and prey. He’s even found the perfect little cave up near a clear, wide river that’s ideal for bathing and chasing fat fish in, and the forest is wild and thick and full of adventures just waiting for him. It’s a brand new start, one that he just  _ knows  _ is going to turn out absolutely perfect.

He’s only been in his spot for a few days when he goes out to check his traps that he’s set. He’s a wolf, so he hunts, but setting traps means that he can supplement what he catches, and if a hunt goes wrong it means that he’ll at least have something to eat that day. He’s a big, strapping young Alpha wolf; he needs to eat a lot, okay? 

The first two traps yield nothing. They’re untouched, still set with their bait intact, so Wade leaves them alone and moves onto the next one further into the forest. That’s where he strikes gold.

He scents rabbit on the wind with his sensitive wolf nose. Ears perking up, he picks carefully through the forest floor on soft paws, listening hard as he makes his way to his trap. There’s the sound of scared, high pitched squeaking, and a low voice that makes Wade pause. 

“Ned, stop squirming, you’re just making it worse!”

When Wade pokes his head through the bush he’s hiding in, he sees what his trap has caught. A big, chubby black rabbit is panicking in his woven net, tangled in the ropes. Another rabbit in their two legged form is crouched down beside it, struggling to free the kicking black rabbit. 

Wade licks his chops. The black rabbit would be a good meal, but the brown rabbit looks  _ delicious.  _ He’s small and pale, with curly brown hair topped with two impossibly soft looking floppy brown ears, a few shades darker than his hair. He’s wearing a plain brown tunic tied at his waist, and his fluffy tail pokes out of the cloth at the base of his spine. When the wind picks up again Wade scents  _ Omega,  _ and  _ fertile,  _ and he starts to drool. 

He takes a step forward, leaves rustling around his big wolf form. The brown rabbit pauses, perking up and looking around, but his eyesight isn’t as good as Wade’s in the dim forest light, and he can’t see Wade sneaking up on them. He goes back to trying to free the other rabbit.

“Ned, come on, calm down, just a little more-”

Wade takes another step forward, almost in prime position to pounce. The brown rabbit starts frantically pulling at the ropes, his scent spiking in fear as the leaves rustle around Wade again. And then Wade takes another step forward, legs bunching under him, readying him to jump, just as the brown rabbit frees the black one with a cry of triumph.

Wade leaps as the black rabbit streaks out from under the net, disappearing into the dense bush. But Wade doesn’t care; he’s captured the prey that he really wants.

The brown rabbit shrieks as Wade pins him to the ground. Wade slides quickly into his two legged form so he can hold down the rabbit’s flailing limbs, sitting on the rabbit’s stomach so he’s out of the striking range of the rabbit’s strong legs. 

“Get off me!” The rabbit yells, squirming in Wade’s hold. He’s obviously terrified, his limbs shivering in fear, but he glares up at Wade with fiery brown eyes. “Let me go, you mangy mutt!”

Wade’s jaw drops in offence. “Excuse me,” he says, “do I look mangy to you? My fur is  _ impeccable,  _ thank you very much. I wash once a day and groom myself at least twice a day. My fur is beautiful, how dare you! And I’m a majestic wolf, I’d have you know, not a dumb, boring old house dog. Are you blind?”

The rabbit falls still, blinking up at him in confusion. “You’re very sensitive, for a wolf.”

Wade scoffs. “Well you’re very mean, for a bunny.”

It’s the rabbit’s turn to huff. “I’m a  _ rabbit,  _ not a bunny. If you’re going to eat me, at least don’t be patronising about it.” He swallows nervously. “Are you... going to eat me?”

“Maybe,” Wade says, licking his chops. The rabbit  _ does  _ smell delicious. Like honey and clover, so sweet. “If you apologise about calling me mangy, I might change my mind.”

The rabbit squints up at him like he’s crazy. Which, Wade might be, so he’s not particularly offended about that.

“Okay? I’m sorry that I called you mangy. Your fur is very beautiful. All soft and… well groomed?”

Wade’s long tail starts to sway from side to side happily. The rabbit eyes it and then looks back up at Wade’s face.

“And?” Wade prompts.

The rabbit huffs again. “It’s a very nice colour.”

“It’s called tawny,” Wade says, feeling cheerful. He does love compliments. 

“That’s… nice,” the rabbit says. He doesn’t smell so scared anymore, and Wade decides that he likes the omega buck’s scent without the sour tinge of fear. He lets go of the rabbit’s wrists, but stays sitting on him.

The rabbit massages at his wrists, looking up at Wade tentatively. “So. You’re not going to eat me?”

“I don’t think so,” Wade says.

The rabbit licks his pink lips anxiously. “Then… Can you let me go?”

Wade contemplates for a moment, and then moves off the rabbit. The rabbit is up in a flash and disappears into the bush, leaving Wade pouting where he sits, next to an empty trap.

~~~

Wade keeps checking his traps over the next few days in between chasing squirrels in the forest and splashing around in the river. He doesn’t catch anymore rabbits, just a few racoons and a few mice in his smaller traps. He finds himself often thinking about the brown omega buck, and dreaming about how nice he’d smelt, about how silky his ears had looked. Wade regrets not trying to pet him. 

His traps start to turn up destroyed. Not just triggered and empty, but ruined, his nets torn and his wooden cages smashed. He’s grumpy and then confused, and then when he does some investigating with his sensitive wolf nose, he starts to pick up a familiar scent. The brown rabbit has been at every one of his ruined traps. 

“Naughty bunny,” Wade says to himself as he mends one of his nets. “Very naughty, very mean bunny. I put a lot of effort into these!”

He fixes his trap and decides to hide in a bush downwind, hoping that the brown rabbit will turn up. He waits for hours, lying on his belly with his head on his paws, bored out of his mind.  _ Turn up already,  _ he thinks,  _ I’m so boooooored.  _

He’s just about to take a nap when his ears pick up some rustling. He lifts his head up off his paws and peers through the bush, grinning a wolfy grin when he sees a little brown rabbit with floppy ears next to his trap. The rabbit sits up on its hind legs, sniffing the air delicately with a tiny pink nose.

_ So cute!  _ Wade thinks.

When the rabbit doesn’t scent any danger he shifts into his two legged form and does a loop around Wade’s trap, eyeing it. Then he crouches down to disable it and Wade takes the chance to pounce.

The rabbit screams as Wade tackles him to the ground. Wade pins him with his big paws on his shoulders and bares his teeth down at the rabbit in a wolf smile. Then he shifts into his two legged form, sitting on the rabbit’s stomach, holding him down exactly like last time.

“Hello again, baby bunny,” he says, tailing wagging behind him. 

“You again,” the rabbit spits, squirming in Wade’s hold. He’s not fighting as hard as last time, so Wade takes it as a good sign. 

“Me again!” Wade chirps. “I would be happier to see you if you weren’t destroying my traps, you know. It’s not like I make them for funsies, I’m a big, strapping young Alpha wolf, I need to eat!”

“You’re hurting my friends with your traps!” The rabbit says. “You’re a wolf, just hunt instead!”

“No,” Wade pouts. “I’m proud of my traps, I don’t wanna give them up.”

“You’re very childish for a ‘ _ big, strapping young Alpha wolf’ _ ,” the rabbit says, sniffing. “If you’re going to keep making traps then I’m going to keep destroying them.”

Wade bares his teeth, his tail no longer wagging. “Why don’t I just eat you then?”

The rabbit raises an eyebrow. “Why haven’t you?”

_ The audacity!  _ Wade’s jaw drops. “I’m going to eat you when I want to eat you, and not a moment before!”

The rabbit rolls his eyes. “Right. You’re a very strange wolf. And heavy. Are you sure you need to be eating so much?”

Wade’s jaw drops even more. “Are you! Calling me!  _ Fat!?”  _ He yells. 

The rabbit chirps a little laugh. “Maybe. You’re making it very hard to breathe.”

Wade gets up and off the rabbit, sitting down on his butt and crossing his legs and arms in a huff. The rabbit sits up and eyes him.

“Take it back,” Wade demands, pouting. “I’m not fat.”

The rabbit laughs again. “Okay, I’m sorry! You’re not fat.”

Wade keeps pouting, but he uncrosses his arms. The rabbit smiles at him, looking a little confused. “I said it before,” the rabbit says, “you are a very strange wolf.”

Wade sniffs. “I’m  _ unique.”  _

“Right,” the rabbit says. “So, uh, are you going to stop making traps? Because my friends and family are getting caught in them.”

“Maybe,” Wade says.

The rabbit narrows his eyes at him. “If you don’t I’m going to keep destroying them. I don’t care if you need to eat; my colony is scared. Maybe you should move to another part of the forest.”

“I like this part,” Wade says. “I’m not going to move.”

The rabbit sighs. “Fine.” He gets up and brushes off his butt. “I guess we’ll call it a stalemate. See you around, mutt.” He changes into his bunny form and disappears into the bush.

“Such a mean bunny,” Wade pouts.

~~~

The rabbit is true to his word. Wade keeps setting traps and the rabbit keeps destroying them, even when Wade changes their location and does better at hiding them. 

When his tenth trap is completely destroyed, the cage ripped apart and thrown around the forest in bits, Wade frowns, tail swiping angrily behind him.  _ That’s it,  _ he thinks,  _ this is  _ **_war._ **

~~~

He sets another trap, and like before, lays in wait in a bush downwind. It doesn’t take as much time as before for the rabbit to turn up, sniffing around the trap curiously before changing into his two legged form. 

As always, Wade goes a little bit googly eyed at how pretty and soft the bunny looks. But he sets his resolve and pounces.

This time, the rabbit is more aware. As soon as Wade jumps out of the bush he’s in his bunny form and racing away through the underbrush. But Wade has his scent, and he’s a good hunter. He gives chase, tongue hanging out cheerfully as he pants, tearing through the forest after the small brown blur.

The rabbit is small and very, very fast. Wade almost loses him a couple times, but manages to pick up his honey and clover scent and follow his trail. He finally corners the rabbit up against a sheer cliff, the rabbit squeaking as he tries to scurry up the smooth rocks but inevitably falling back down to the ground. 

Wade emerges from the bush, sliding into his two legged form. He adjusts his loin cloth around his hips and eyes the rabbit. “I’ve got you now, you bandit!”

The rabbit changed into his two legged form as well, leaning back against the cliff as he catches his breath. “I was just doing what I said I was going to do,” he says, glaring.

“Well, don’t,” Wade demands, hands on his hips. “I like my traps. Stop destroying them. It’s hurting my feelings!”

“Well, stop making them!” The rabbit bites back.

“No!” Wade shouts.

“Yes!” The rabbit shouts back.

Wade howls angrily, snapping his sharp teeth. He steps forward, growling, and the rabbit flinches back, brown eyes going huge and sweet omega scent spiking in fear.

Wade stops in his tracks, tail drooping between his legs. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The rabbit eyes him, slowly straightening up from his defensive huddle. “Well, you did.”

Wade’s ears droop on his head. “I’m sorry,” he says again. “Sometimes I just… get really angry. I’m working at it.”

“Okay,” the rabbit says. “...I forgive you, I guess.”

Wade’s ears perk back up and his tail starts to sway behind him. “I’m Wade,” he says.

“...Peter,” the rabbit replies. 

_ Peter,  _ Wade thinks,  _ what a pretty name.  _

~~~

It stays as a stalemate. But Wade makes less traps, and usually ones that wouldn’t attract a rabbit. Peter, of course, still destroys them when he can find them. 

Wade’s on his way to checking one of his traps when he hears swearing and struggling. He emerges from the bush to see one of his traps has caught something, and that something is a familiar brown, floppy eared rabbit. Peter must’ve gotten caught trying to destroy it. 

“Well, lookies what we have here,” Wade says cheerfully, crouching down next to the struggling rabbit. He’s caught in one of Wade’s net traps, helplessly tangled up and pinned to the ground.

“Wolf, let me out!” Peter snarls. Well, tries to snarl. He’s just too cute that it comes out more like an adorable little growl. 

“I don’t think I will,” Wade sings, sitting down next to the trap and watching Peter struggle. The rabbit whines, trying to tear and chew his way out of the net, but Wade has made it very sturdy, to ward against Peter destroying it. He puts his chin in his palm and watches as Peter loses patience and yells angrily, before falling still, his small chest heaving. He grumbles and then sighs. 

“Help me?” Peter implores, brown eyes big and pleading.

“Why would I do that?” Wade replies, shuffling closer. “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“What do you mean-” Peter squeaks as Wade leans down and buries his nose in Peter’s neck, breathing in deep, scenting him. His eyes go half-lidded as he gets a lungful of honey and clover, of young and fertile omega, a compatible mate. He rumbles low in his chest, lying down next to Peter’s trapped form, hugging him close and rubbing his face over Peter’s neck.

“...Did your mother never teach you to not play with your food?” Peter asks, sounding annoyed.

“Nope,” Wade says, still happily spreading his scent over Peter’s pale, pink flushed skin. His tail wags happily behind him, his ears upright and perked on his head. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asks, wriggling in Wade’s hold.

Wade hums. “If I let you out of this trap, will you be my friend?”

Peter goes still. “If you let me out, I’ll think about it.”

Wade pouts a little, but sits up and untangles Peter from the rope. As he goes he tries not to get too distracted by Peter’s long, pale limbs, skin so soft and sweet smelling, and his silky bunny ears that Wade just wants to bury his face in. 

Peter emerges from the trap and tidies his messy hair quickly, trying to press down the wild brown curls. As soon as he finishes it just springs up again and Wade grins.  _ So cuuuute! _

“So, will you be my friend?” Wade asks, basically vibrating where he sits. His tawny tail swipes left and right behind him, excited. 

“Will you stop making traps?” Peter asks.

“If you be my friend I will!” Wade chirps. That’s a worthy sacrifice. He’d give it up if it meant he could spend more time with this pretty, grumpy bunny. 

The rabbit frowns. “Don’t you have any friends?”

“Nope.”

“What about a pack? I thought wolves lived in packs.”

Wade’s ears droop a little on top of his blond hair. “Don’t have one.”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “Did they kick you out or something?”

Wade’s tail droops as well. “Yeah.”

Peter snorts. “No wonder.”

And that hurts. Wade stands up, blinking back tears. “I’ve changed my mind,” he says. “I don’t want to be friends with you.” He slides into his four legged form and disappears into the bush, leaving the rabbit sitting next to the trap, expression guilty.

~~~

Wade mopes in his cave for the rest of the day. He doesn’t go out and chase squirrels and butterflies like he usually would on such a nice day. Instead he curls up in his den and hides his face in his tail. 

_ I didn’t want to be friends with him anyway,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ Even if he’s pretty he’s far too mean.  _

He doesn’t even groom his beautiful tawny fur, or admire his muscles in his two legged form in the reflection of the slow moving water at the edge of the river. He doesn’t eat either, just lays in his den and feels sorry for himself as the day turns to night. 

In the morning he wakes to rustling outside of his cave. He slowly gets to his feet, ears perked and tail low between his hind legs, growling under his breath. 

A small brown bunny hops into the entrance of his cave, a bunch of little yellow flowers held delicately in its mouth by their stems. Wade stops growling and watches as the rabbit changes into his two legged form, taking the flowers out of his mouth and holding them in his hand.

“I’m really sorry,” Peter says, looking shamefaced. “I said something really terrible to you that I didn’t mean. I’ve come to apologise. I brought you flowers?” He holds out the yellow blooms, looking hopeful. 

Wade slinks forward, paws silent against the cave floor. He looks up at Peter’s face, and the sniffs curiously at the flowers. They smell sweet. 

“They’re my favourite,” Peter says. “They taste awesome. Um, I know that you’re a wolf so you don’t eat plants, but I thought maybe you would like them anyway? It’s silly, I know.” 

Wade yips quietly and then shifts into his two legged form, taking the flowers from Peter’s hand. “They’re not silly,” he says. “I love them.” He gives them another sniff. The scent isn’t as strong as when he’s in wolf form, but he still appreciates it. 

“I really am sorry,” Peter says again, looking at the cave floor between them, tangling his fingers together. His omega scent is tinged with the smell of peppery guilt. “What I said was awful. I’m sure that your old pack is worse off without you. They’re the stupid ones if they kicked you out.”

Wade looks down at the small rabbit for a moment. He turns and lays the flowers next to his sleeping spot and then turns back to the sad looking rabbit. “I forgive you,” he says.

Peter looks up through the curls hanging into his face. “Really?”

Wade grins, stepping forward and pulling the tiny rabbit into a hug. Peter ‘ _ oophs’ _ up against his bare chest and squeaks as he’s enveloped in Wade’s arms, the wolf leaning down a little to rub his cheek up against the soft rabbit ears.  _ So silky,  _ Wade thinks to himself,  _ so soft. This is better than I ever dreamed of!  _

Peter carefully hugs Wade back, face a little flushed. “So, did you still want to be friends with me?”

“Hell yeah!” Wade says, squeezing Peter even tighter to his chest. “Best friends forever!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee they're friends!!! 
> 
> Lemme know if you liked! I love getting comments! <3 <3


	2. courting a bunny is hard when you're a silly wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade does his best to court his grumpy bun bun, but runs into some obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! Gosh I love writing this.

“So, will you stop laying traps now that we’re friends?” Peter asks, laying out in the sun next to the river on the warm stones. He’s on his stomach, his chin propped on his forearms, his little brown tuft of a tail at the base of his spine flicking absently.

Wade’s own long tail twitches behind him as he stares at it, transfixed. He just wants to  _ touch  _ it, just a little….

“I still need to eat,” he says, ears swivelling around on his head. “I can set traps that don’t attract bun buns?” He reaches out, fingers tipped in claws moving towards that tempting little soft tail. 

Peter opens one of his eyes and pins Wade with a  _ look.  _ “Don’t you dare, wolf.”

Wade pouts, huffing. It’s just so cute! He can’t help it!

Peter heaves a sigh and rolls over, sitting up and crossing his legs. “Well, how about… you set your traps on the other side of the river? My colony doesn't usually cross it unless they really need to. That way you still get to eat and my family isn’t too scared to leave the warren.”

Wade’s ears perk up. “That's perfect!” He yells. “Petey, you’re a genius!” He dives forward, tail wagging behind him as he tackles Peter backwards.

“Oof!” Peter yelps, laughing as Wade nuzzles up under his chin. “It’s not that good of an idea that you need to smother me.”

“Yes it is!” Wade insists, fingers creeping up to Peter’s head. He pets the silky rabbit ears he finds there, massaging the thin skin at the base of them where they meet Peter’s brown curls. Peter positively melts under him, eyes going half-lidded in bliss. 

He smells so good to Wade, already sweet omega scent dipping down into something floral and pleased, that Wade licks his chops. One of his hands creeps down Peter’s side to slide around his lower back,  _ so close  _ to his tail. Wade’s fingers  _ just  _ touch it when Wade suddenly finds himself kicked off by a strong rabbit kick by one of Peter’s legs. 

“Ouch!” Wade whines, huddling over his stomach.

Peter sniffs, his cheeks flushed pink. “I didn’t kick you  _ that _ hard,” he says. “No touching my tail, or I  _ will  _ kick you so hard that you’ll find yourself in the next week.”

“...Fine,” Wade finally gives in, pouting. Peter narrows his eyes at him as Wade does his best to look innocent and trustworthy, and Peter looks away, shaking his head. He gets up, stretches, and goes to find another patch of sun to lay in.

Wade’s gaze follows the little brown tail as the rabbit walks, starry eyed. He  _ will  _ touch Peter’s tail, if it is the last thing he does on this earth!

~~~

Even though Wade and Peter are now friends, Wade still thinks that they’re not as close as he would like them to be. He wants the bunny near him all the time, so he can share everything with Peter, and hug him and pet him and talk to him and maybe kiss his pretty pink lips, but Peter only visits him a few times a week. And that’s not enough for Wade, at  _ all.  _

So Wade sets out on a mission for Peter to like him more, and see him as a potential mate. Peter, after all, is  _ perfect  _ in every way, so it makes sense that Wade has to put a lot of effort into courting the rabbit. Wade pretty much thinks he’s a flawless wolf in every way as well anyway, so they’re meant to be; a perfect match. Peter will see that soon. Wade just needs to make Peter  _ see.  _

He’s courted plenty of other omega wolves before, so it should be a piece of cake. Peter will be swooning into his arms in no time!

~~~

The first thing Wade usually does to express his courtly interest is to bring the object of his affections a gift. Food is always seen as a good thing, so Wade sets out to bring down something that will show the depth of his feelings for Peter.

Sadly, he doesn’t find a magnificent stag to present to the rabbit, but he does catch a squirrel. It’s still alive in his jaws, little heart beating in his mouth as it lies limply between his teeth. Wade pads up to where Peter is again sunbathing next to the river, and drops the offering in front of the rabbit.

Peter sits up, brown eyes huge. Wade sits on his haunches, tongue lolling out, waiting for Peter to shower him with praise. Squirrels are very hard to catch, after all. It takes a lot of skill.

“Wade! Oh, what did you do to the poor thing?” Peter scoops the animal up in his arms, cradling it to his chest. “He’s scared out of his mind!”

Wade whines, confused. Peter’s meant to  _ eat  _ the squirrel, not cuddle it! He’s meant to see that Wade is a good hunter, and will be able to provide food when Peter is too swollen and fat with pups to hunt on his own. He’s not meant to pay more attention to the squirrel in his arms than Wade!

“Did the big, bad wolf scare you?” Peter coos at the little animal, patting it’s small head. “It’s all right, little guy. I’ll find you some yummy berries to eat and you’ll be right as rain,” he says, standing up. He gives Wade a dirty look and walks off.

Wade watches him go, whining low in his throat, his ears drooping. What did he do wrong?

~~~

Okay, so, that might not have been Wade’s smartest moment. Rabbits are  _ plant-eaters,  _ they don’t eat squirrels! They eat things like leaves and berries and carrots and stuff, all the things that Wade doesn’t really think of as food. Give him a break, okay, he can’t be super smart  _ all  _ the time. 

So he sets off into the forest in search of some rabbit food.  _ Think like a rabbit,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ feel like a rabbit, smell like a rabbit,  _ **_be_ ** _ a rabbit. What would Peter like to eat? Think, Wade, think!  _

He comes across a bush weighed down by big, juicy red berries that practically glisten in the sun. Wade dances circles around it, yipping excitedly to the forest canopy. These are perfect! Peter is going to be so pleased with him! He quickly changes into his two legged form and picks as many as he can carry in two hands, humming excitedly all the while. 

He carries his hoard of berries back to his cave den and selects the best of the bunch, laying them out on a dark green leaf for Peter when the rabbit next visits. Oh, Peter’s going to  _ love  _ it!

Peter turns up a few hours later, hopping into the entrance of Wade’s cave and immediately sliding into his two legged form, patting down his unruly curls.

“Hi Wade,” he greets, smiling. “What’s up?”

“I got you something,” Wade says, presenting the leaf full of plump, perfect berries proudly. 

“Oh,” Peter says, taking the leaf from Wade’s hands. “You picked berries for me?”

“Uh huh,” Wade says, “I hope you like them!” His tail wags behind him excitedly, and he puffs his chest out. 

Peter picks one up, inspecting it. He gives it a sniff. “Oh, Wade,” he says, “thank you, but these are poisonous.”

Wade’s tail immediately drops between his legs.  _ Oh no,  _ he thinks,  _ I’ve done it again.  _ Ashamed, he shifts into his wolf form and flops down on his stomach, hiding his face in his paws. Oh, he’s a pathetic excuse for an Alpha. What was he even  _ thinking?  _ He’s so  _ stupid!  _

Peter kneels down beside him, smiling sympathetically. He carefully pets Wade’s head, scratching behind his ears as making Wade’s tail wag just a little. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It was a really thoughtful gift. It’s just unfortunate that they’re a teeny tiny bit deadly.”

Wade whines, hiding his face further into his paws.

Peter laughs a little, tugging at one of Wade’s upright ears fondly. “Come on, don’t sulk. If you really want to bring me snacks, I can show you some of my favourite places for clover and berries? If you want?”

Wade peeks up through his paws hopefully.

“We’ll have to go soon, though. Ned was looking a little peckish before, and he always eats  _ all  _ of the clover.”

Wade sits up and changes back into his two legged form. “You’re not mad at me?” He asks, ears still a little droopy.

“Of course not,” Peter smiles, taking his hand and pulling him up with surprising strength. “Now come on, I’m hungry!”

~~~

So, feeding Peter was a bust. But that’s okay, because Wade has another trick up his sleeve. Dazzling Peter with how good-looking he is that Peter just  _ has  _ to be his mate!

It’s one of the hottest days of the summer and he and Peter are spending the day in the shallow, slow moving section of the river, keeping cool in the clear blue water. 

Wade’s found the perfect flat rock jutting out of the river to drape himself across, showing off all his big muscles and perfectly tan skin. His blond hair is practically gleaming in the sunlight and he knows his bright blue eyes outshine the sky, and when he smiles his teeth sparkle sharp and white. He looks  _ great,  _ but the problem is, is that Peter isn’t even looking at him!

The rabbit is floating on his back, idly kicking his feet and humming under his breath, staring up at the cloudless sky. 

“Do you eat fish?” Peter asks.

“If I can catch them,” Wade answers, putting his arm behind his head so his bicep bulges attractively. “Which I can. All the time. I’m very fast, you know.”

“Uh huh,” Peter says, a hint of humour in his tone. “Aren’t they gross though? All those scales and bones, and they smell weird. They can’t taste good at all.”

“I have very strong teeth,” Wade boasts, shifting on the rock, trying to catch Peter’s attention. “And a very strong stomach; I can eat anything.”

“Right,” Peter laughs, the slow current spinning his body around so Wade is  _ finally  _ in his line of sight. But Peter  _ still  _ isn’t looking at him.

He shifts more on his rock, rolling onto his side so he faces Peter, stretching out all his strong, muscular limbs and puffing out his broad chest. He bats his lashes and sucks in his stomach, but Peter is  _ still  _ not looking at him.

Frustrated, Wade shifts more sharply. He  _ finally  _ catches Peter’s attention, but in his haste to do so he’s moved too far on his rock. He slips off of it with a startled yelp and plunges into the water, coming up gasping.

Peter’s swum over to him in the time that he was underwater. The rabbit’s eyes are sparkling with mirth. “Are you okay?”

Wade slicks back his hair from his face. “I meant to do that,” he sniffs. “I was getting too hot. Wolves run very hot, you know, to keep their mates warm in winter.”

Peter grins at him. “Good to know? I guess?” He swims off, walking up the bank of the river and shaking the water off his body. He’s down to his loincloth, and there’s so much bare skin on display that Wade can only tread water and stare, drooling. 

Peter settles down in a patch of sunlight to dry off, patting his own ears to dry them quicker. He pulls on his brown tunic and Wade sighs, pouting.

This is not going well.

~~~

Wade’s wolf form is majestic, so it should be no problem to catch Peter’s attention in it. He just needs to find a good spot in the forest to lie in, maybe a beautiful clearing with lots of lush grass and pretty flowers with the sunlight streaming down in golden beams to illuminate the copper and chocolate in his gorgeous fur. It’s a perfect plan; there’s absolutely  _ no way  _ that it could go wrong!

“Let’s go for a wee forest stroll!” Wade says. Peter, who’s napping in Wade’s den, flips a floppy ear at him. The rabbit sleeps so much, but Wade finds it endearing. And Peter has the  _ cutest  _ snores. 

The rabbit stretched out where he lies, blinking lazily. Wade’s practically vibrating with pent up energy, ready to show Peter how beautiful his four legged form could be. 

“Okay then,” Peter decides, rubbing a big brown eye with one of his fists before standing up. Wade does a happy dance where he’s standing, Peter laughing with him, before they head out into the forest.

It’s a nice day again, with a gentle, cooling breeze that rustles the trees and bushes around them, carrying all sorts of scents. Peter sniffs the air with his little nose, humming. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret, my gorgeous little love bunny,” Wade says, “I can’t give it away, or I’d have to kill you.”

Peter looks at him from out of the corner of his eyes. “Uh huh.”

“Not that I actually would,” Wade says hurriedly, backtracking. “I would  _ never ever  _ harm even one little tuft of fur on your pretty head. That would be  _ sacrilegious.  _ I would probably have to kill myself, slowly and veeeery painfully. It’ll probably have to include rolling around in skunk funk. Eurgh, I  _ hate  _ skunk funk.”

Peter laughs under his breath. “I thought you said that skunks are too slow to catch you with their spray. You would just run away super quickly and dodge every droplet. Because wolves are so fast and all.”

Wade puffs out his chest a bit. “Well, duh. And I’m obviously the fastest of them all.”

“Uh  _ huh,”  _ Peter says. “You know, you keep saying you’re so fast, but I’m getting a feeling that you’re all bark and no bite, wolf.”

Wade’s tail sticks straight in the air, offended. “Ex- _ cuse me,  _ I remember catching you not once, not twice, but  _ three times!”  _

Peter scoffs. “You only really caught me once, and that was because I got lost and the cliff trapped me in. If that hadn’t have happened I would’ve outrun you, no problem. Rabbits are far quicker than big, clumsy wolves. Anyway, you’re always too busy chasing your own tail.”

“I do not chase my own tail like a pup!” Wade squeaks indignantly.

“Well then, you would have no problems catching me,” Peter says, eyes glinting mischievously. In the next second he’s in his rabbit form, and all Wade catches a glimpse of is his little brown tuft of a tail disappearing into a bush.

Wade is following after him in the next moment on all fours, howling his excitement to the sky. 

Peter leads him on a merry chase through the thickets, around wide trees and under dense bushes, through small streams and over fallen dead trunks. All Wade ever catches of him is his enticing, sweet omega scent and brief sightings of his little tail and floppy ears. Peter is  _ fast,  _ and Wade would be more put out about not catching him quickly if it didn’t mean that his little mate was so  _ amazing  _ that he could give a much bigger wolf a run for his money.

Wade bursts through the line of trees and into a small clearing, his paws sinking into the lush, green grass. In the middle of the clearing sits a small brown rabbit, munching calmly on a mouthful of dandelions, his big brown eyes sparkling as they look at Wade. They practically say  _ what took you so long?  _

Wade yips, lowering his chest to the ground and wriggling his butt up in the ear, getting ready to pounce.  _ I’ll catch you yet!  _ He thinks to himself, ears perked forward and tongue lolling out playfully.

Peter swallows his mouthful of yellow flowers and watches him carefully, little pink nose twitching. Wolf and rabbit regard each other closely, waiting to see who will make the first move. Will Peter bolt, or will Wade jump?

Never one for patience, Wade throws himself forward, barking in excitement. He pounces on the bunny and then stops, looking down between his front paws where the rabbit should be in confusion. Peter’s  _ gone.  _

Chewing sounds from behind him make him spin around. Peter’s sitting there pretty as you please, munching delicately on more dandelions. He swallows and then licks at his tiny front paws and washes his face like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

Again, Wade pounces forward. This time he sees Peter jump nimbly up over his head, and feels the bunny lightly bounce off his back to land behind him. Wade spins around again, yipping gleefully. Peter is  _ so smart!  _

Peter scrunches up his tiny face in a bunny laugh and then does a running leap, twisting his body around in mirth and landing lightly in the grass. Wade takes his chance and jumps forward, and this time when Peter goes to bounce over his head he twists in mid air, so Peter careens directly into his chest.

The omega buck squeaks as Wade suddenly shifts into his two legged form and catches him in his hands. Peter hangs from his grip, nose twitching in annoyance. 

And then Wade has a lapful of pale skin, flushed cheeks and bright brown eyes.

“You cheated,” Peter pouts, crossing his arms. 

Wade rumbles happily in his chest, hugging the small body close. Peter’s so warm and comfy and fits perfectly in his arms. They’re just  _ meant _ to be!

“I didn’t cheat,” he says cheerfully, “no one said anything about us not being able to shift! Therefore, henceforth and ergo, what I did was completely fair, and you’re just a sore little loser of a bun bun.”

“I am not a sore loser,” Peter grumbles.

Wade rubs his cheek happily over Peter’s soft ears, scenting him subtly. He can smell himself on the omega buck and it makes his stomach go all gooey, knowing that they’re spending so much time together that Peter is beginning to smell like him. 

“That’s what a looooser would say.”

Peter makes a completely adorable offended squeaking sound and shoves Wade over onto his back. He boxes Wade gently with his soft hands and Wade yelps, wrestling him over in the grass. They play fight together, laughing, until they’re both sweaty and worn out, ruined dandelions stuck in their messy hair.

And Wade should be disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to show off his beautiful fur in the sun, but he can’t find it in himself when Peter rolls over onto him and cuddles into his chest, scenting sweetly of contentment and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally intended to make this chapter way more horny but it just ended up being soft again. Wade is such a dumb dumb.


	3. juniper berries and pine smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter this time; I couldn’t find a good place to stop but I didn’t think anyone would mind. Heed the rating change and added tags and buckle up, folks. This ride is about to get steamy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> But first, a little bit of drama.

Wade looks up from lapping up water as Peter emerges from the tree line. Yipping cheerfully, he bounds over on all fours, running excited circles around the rabbit.

“Hey, Wade,” Peter smiles, shaking his head fondly at him. “It’s good to see you too.”

Wade stops in front of Peter and quickly slides up into his two legged form. “Good morning, my favourite little cinnamon bun!”

Peter rolls his eyes. “You and your nicknames are  _ ridiculous.”  _ Even if he sounds exasperated he still steps forward into Wade’s arms, bumping his forehead up under Wade’s chin in a bunny greeting.

Wade goes very still for a moment, shocked by Peter being so close to him so soon. Usually it takes  _ hours  _ for the omega buck to warm up to him enough for a hug, and Peter has never greeted him before like this. But he quickly shakes himself out of his shock before Peter can pull away, cupping Peter’s small face in his palms and bumping his forehead against Peter’s to greet him properly back.

“So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to!” Peter jumps and spins around to see a blonde rabbit standing at the tree line, her white ears standing upright on her head. Her blue eyes are practically burning with outraged fire. 

“Gwen!” Peter splutters. 

“What are you  _ doing?”  _ The white rabbit says, staring at Wade suspiciously over Peter’s shoulder. “He’s a wolf!”

Peter takes a step forward. “I can explain- don’t tell Aunt May, please-”

“Peter!” Gwen says over him, “a wolf killed your  _ Uncle  _ and you’re hanging out with one of them now? Are you  _ crazy?  _ He could  _ kill  _ you!”

Wade whines, his ears going flat on his head. “I wouldn’t-”

“He would never hurt me! Gwen, please, calm down-”

“Right,” Gwen says sarcastically, “that’s what he’s told you, right? You’ve always been blinded by blue eyes and big muscles and a pretty face. He’s just using you to get to the warren, he’s going to follow you back one day and hunt all of us down and eat every last one of us, down to the little kits! Wolves are  _ monsters!”  _

_ “Gwen!”  _ Peter yells. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ call Wade a monster! Just because one wolf killed my Uncle doesn’t mean they’re all like that! Wade’s not feral, he’s lovely, he’s sweet- just-  _ wait-”  _

Gwen turns on her heel, disappearing back into the trees. Peter starts after her, waving at Wade to stay put. “Stay here, I’ll catch her and explain.” He runs into the forest, leaving Wade standing by the river, his ears still flat on his head.

A few minutes go by with no sign of either rabbit. Nervous, Wade sinks down into his four legged form and paces back and forth. What if Peter doesn’t catch her in time? What if she tells Peter’s family about him and they forbid Peter to see Wade ever again? What if that’s the last time Wade will ever see Peter? Wade will  _ die  _ without his grumpy bun bun coming to visit him. He’d just lie down and  _ expire  _ if he can never see Peter again. He whines low in his throat and flops down on his stomach, keeping his eyes trained on the forest.

Suddenly, his sensitive wolf ears catch the sound of footsteps and voices. He lifts his head off his paws, ears perked forward as Peter emerges from the trees, pulling the blonde doe behind him by her hand.

“He’s the sweetest wolf you’ll ever meet, I swear,” Peter is saying, “Wade wouldn’t hurt a fly. I mean, look at him, he’s  _ harmless.”  _

Wade lolls his tongue out his mouth and rolls over onto his back, exposing his soft underbelly in an effort to appear as harmless as Peter said. It goes against every Alpha instinct he has, but it’s worth a little humiliation to get one of Peter’s friends to like him. After all, Peter’s not going to want to mate with him if his friends don’t approve. 

Gwen still looks skeptical, standing behind Peter and using him as a shield. “He’s  _ huge,”  _ she hisses, “and his teeth are terrifying!”

Wade quickly closes his mouth, rolling back over onto his stomach and trying to look small. 

“He’s a marshmallow,” Peter insists. “All he does all day is chase butterflies and try to catch his own tail. To be honest, he acts more like a pup than a full grown Alpha wolf.”

Wade can’t let that insult slide. He yips, narrowing his eyes at the omega buck. He’s very mature, thank you very much! Just because he knows how to have fun in life doesn’t mean that he’s a pup!

Peter laughs a little. “See? He’s so easily offended. Come on, you can pat him. He likes his ears being scratched.”

At the prospect of ear scratches Wade sits up, tail wagging behind him. Gwen shakes her head, so Peter steps forward and sinks his fingers into Wade’s fur, scratching behind his ears.

Wade immediately melts in pleasure, one of his hind legs twitching, his tail thumping heavily against the ground. His tongue hangs out and he rumbles happily in his chest.

Gwen’s starting to look less dubious. She steps out from behind Peter and carefully extends her hand. She pets over his ears lightly, her fingers trembling. Wade carefully doesn’t make any sudden movements, making sure that his Alpha scent is pleasant and calm. The doe smells sweetly of omega, like peaches and fresh grass, but her scent doesn’t appeal as much to Wade as Peter’s honey and clover scent does. 

Gaining more confidence Gwen strokes over the back of his head, making a quiet surprised sound at how soft his fur is. 

“He’s honestly so lovely,” Peter says quietly, and Wade’s eyes close in bliss. Peter thinks he’s  _ lovely.  _

Gwen sighs. “Fine. I won’t tell May, or my sire,” she says, dropping her hand from Wade’s head. “But, Peter, be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt. And if I catch one whiff of him near the warren, I’m sounding the alarm.”

Peter sighs in relief, stepping up beside Wade and leaning into the big wolf, hugging him around the neck. “Thank you, Gwen. And I trust Wade; he wouldn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t hurt any of the warren either.”

Gwen looks at Wade, her expression unsure. “You better be right, Pete.”

She steps back, shifting into a small white rabbit, her ears upright on her head just like her two legged form, and bounds back into the forest. As soon as she disappears Wade’s changing into his two legged form, hugging Peter close to him and burying his nose into Peter’s hair.

“She seems nice,” he says, voice low.

Peter laughs, jabbing him in the side. “She’s just worried about me. Her sire is in charge of keeping the warren safe, and she’ll inherit the position when he gets too old. She’s already taking it seriously.”

“She said a wolf killed your Uncle,” Wade says into Peter’s hair, hiding his face.

Peter sighs, leaning into him more. His scent dips into something sad, gaining a hint of sorrowful lavender. “It was a long time ago; I was barely more than a kit. But I know just because one wolf was bad, doesn’t mean that all wolves are.”

“I would never hurt you, or your warren,” Wade promises quietly.

Peter bumps his forehead up under Wade’s chin again, humming. “I know, Wade.”

~~~

When Peter next turns up to Wade’s den, he doesn’t come empty handed.

“It’s a watermelon,” Peter explains as Wade picks up the hefty green round thing and gives it a curious sniff. “We keep a vegetable garden in the warren and our watermelon crop is just coming into season now. I know wolves don’t really eat fruit but I thought maybe you would like to try one? They’re my favourite.”

He sounds almost nervous, his floppy ears twitching on his head. Wade’s tail wags behind him as he inspects the fruit further.

“If you don’t want to I can just take it back,” Peter adds hurriedly, “I won’t be offended or anything-”

“No!” Wade says, clutching the watermelon to his chest. “Don’t take it back. I love it.” Peter brought  _ him  _ a  _ gift!  _ Maybe his courting techniques worked after all… “...Uh, how do you eat it? Not that I wouldn’t be able to figure it out, of course.”

Peter smiles fondly and holds his hands out. “Give it here, I’ll show you.”

He lays it on a flat rock and makes a shallow incision completely around the green rind with a sharp stone. Then he taps the fruit a couple times on the rock, digs his fingers into the cut he’d made and pulls the melon apart.

Wade’s nose is immediately assaulted with the sweetest, tastiest smell (other than Peter’s own scent,  _ duh) _ he’s ever experienced. He leans over Peter’s shoulders, eyes huge. “It smells amazing!”

“Wait till you taste it,” Peter says, handing Wade a half. The rabbit digs into his own half with his hands, scooping out the dark pink flesh messily and biting into it. Wade copies and almost cries when he gets his first taste. Sweet and fruity and crunchy; it’s almost better than a fresh squirrel. Wade’s never tasted anything like it.

“You spit the seeds out- or not,” Peter says, huffing in amusement as Wade just swallows, seeds and all, and takes another huge bite. 

“We usually cut it into slices with a knife so it’s not so messy, but we’re not allowed to take knives out of the warren; they’re too precious,” Peter continues, licking his fingers. Wade almost forgets to keep eating when he sees Peter’s pink tongue swiping over Peter’s slim fingers, his wet lips sucking at the tips.

Peter sees him looking and flushes as pink as the watermelon. He hurriedly scoops out more melon and stuffs it in his mouth, his cheeks bulging slightly. Wade’s ears flick curiously on his head, but he goes back to eating his own watermelon, watching Peter closely.

Afterwards they’re both stuffed and sleepy from eating so much. Peter, as always, finds the best sunny spot and lies down lazily in his rabbit form, stretching out, his small tummy swollen with fruit. Wade lies down next to him also in his wolf form, licking his chops in satisfaction, eyeing Peter’s little brown tuft of a tail.

Peter opens one brown eye like he’s hearing what Wade is thinking and pins Wade with one of his looks.  _ Try it if you dare, wolf.  _

Wade heaves a huge wolf sigh and lays his head on his paws, closing his own eyes. He’s too full to put effort into sneaking up on Peter to play with his tail. Maybe another time, when Peter is too busy doing something else to notice Wade creeping up on him…

Wade wakes up from his nap to a strange sensation on his face. He lies still for a second, and then realises what’s happening.  _ Peter is grooming his face!  _ The rabbit is licking over the side of his jaw, cleaning up some of the mess from the watermelon that Wade had been too lazy to wash off. His little paws are smoothing down Wade’s fur as well, making sure that every strand is in its place.

Wade doesn’t know what to do! He’s scared that if he moves Peter will spook and stop grooming him, and Wade thinks he’ll  _ die  _ if Peter stops, especially if it’s his own fault. So he lies still, pretending to still be asleep while screaming internally, heart hammering away in his chest. 

But Peter’s small licks and soft little paws soon send Wade into a state of utter bliss, and he drifts happily in the pleasure Peter grooming him brings. It’s been so long since someone had cared enough about him to do this that Wade almost wants to cry. And Peter smells so good; like warm, liquid honey and gentle clover, warming Wade’s senses. If Wade hadn’t known that he’d wanted to take Peter as a mate, this would’ve immediately changed his mind.

Peter slowly moves up to his ears, cleaning the shorter fur over the sensitive appendages, paws massaging idly at the base of them. Wade’s tail wants so badly to wag behind him but he forces it still until it can only twitch, ecstasy just barely contained.

When Peter finishes he curls up into Wade’s side, a small brown ball of warmth that almost disappears into Wade’s fur. When Wade is sure that Peter has fallen back asleep he curls his tail around the small bunny and licks over his silky ears gently, rumbling deep in his chest. Then he lays his head back down on his paws and closes his eyes, feeling warm all over.

~~~

“Wade! Where are you!?”

Wade perks up from his spot hiding in the long grass, watching a small mouse. At Peter’s yelling the mouse scampers and Wade sighs, shifting into his two legged form and waving at the rabbit through the trees.

“I’m over here my wonderful baby bun bun!”

“Don’t you baby bun bun me,” Peter bites out, furious as he stalks over to Wade. His hands are in fists at his sides and his brown eyes are as sharp and deadly as Wade has ever seen them. 

“Uh oh,” Wade mutters, ears going flat on his head. What has he done to make Peter so angry with him? He hasn’t tried to play with Peter’s tail in like two days!

“You promised you would keep your traps on the other side of the river,” Peter says, jabbing his finger into Wade’s chest. He’s like a short, soft little ball of spitfire that Wade is finding hard to not coo at. He doesn’t though; he knows that it’ll make Peter even madder than he already is, and Wade doesn’t want Peter to explode in a fiery, furry ball of livid rabbit.

“I did. I have,” Wade says, frowning. 

“Then why did I stumble across a trap on the way here? Right on one of our most used trails?”

Wade’s frown deepens. “I didn’t put one there.”

Peter huffs, angry red splotches forming high on his cheeks. He grabs Wade’s hand and drags him through the forest, stamping the entire way.

“Then explain that!” He says, pointing to the ground. 

Wade steps forward and crouches down. He gives the half covered trap a curious sniff, eyeing it. Peter steps up beside him but Wade stands, herding the bunny away. 

“No, Pete, don’t get too close,” he says, “that’s not one of my traps, that could  _ kill  _ you,” he says, tail twitching angrily behind him. The stink of human is all over the horrible metal thing, its sharp teeth glinting murderously in the sun. 

“What?” Peter says, frowning. “Don’t be overdramatic, let me look-”

_ “No,”  _ Wade growls, eyes flashing Alpha red for the first time around the omega buck. Peter goes immediately still, blinking in shock. 

_ “No,”  _ Wade growls again, herding Peter further away from the awful metal thing. Peter goes easily with him, brown eyes big and worried and body pliant in Wade’s hold as the wolf pulls him away. Wade’s thankful that Peter doesn’t try and fight him; he’s not sure what he would do if Peter tried to stay near the trap.

Back at Wade’s cave den he pulls the rabbit into his arms, hugging him close to his chest and burying his nose in Peter’s hair, breathing in Peter’s scent. Peter smells as sweet as usual, if a little confused, and Wade slowly relaxes, reassured that his chosen mate is unharmed and safe in his hold.

“Wade?” Peter carefully asks, his face smooshed into Wade’s chest from the force of the wolf’s hug. “I can’t breathe.”

“Oops, sorry,” Wade says, loosening his hold on the small rabbit but not letting him go completely. “Better, love bun?”

“Yeah,” Peter replies, hugging Wade back around his waist. “...What got you so scared?”

“Not scared,” Wade huffs into Peter’s hair, but his tone doesn’t really have any fight in it. “Okay, maybe a teeny tiny teeeensy bit scared. Those traps are mega-bad, Petey. If they get you they don’t let go, they just squeeze tighter and tighter until all you can do is lie there and wait for the humans to come and put you out of your misery.”

Peter stiffens. “Humans?”

Wade’s tail twitches unhappily. “Yep.”

“Oh dear,” Peter says, pulling away. “I have to go warn the warren. It’s been a long time since humans have come this far into the forest-”

Wade catches Peter by his wrist. “Be careful,” he says, blue eyes worried. 

Peter smiles, stepping closer to brush a kiss over Wade’s cheek. “I will,” he says, scent soft and pleased. 

Wade watches him go, a hand over where Peter’s lips had met his skin, dazed.

~~~

Peter doesn’t come visit him for a few days in a row, which is unusual. Wade paces around in his den, worried, and chews on the bones of his meals a little more aggressively than normal. He hopes Peter got back to his warren okay. He berates himself over it; he should’ve escorted the omega buck home to make sure, but he’d been too shocked by Peter’s kiss to have a coherent thought for at least a day. If Peter had gotten hurt or caught in a trap then Wade doesn’t know what he would do. He’s also terrified that the humans might’ve found Peter’s warren and massacred them all, but Wade has never followed Peter back as a sign of devotion and respect for Peter’s trust in him, so he can’t check if the colony is all right. It’s driving him  _ nuts.  _

But on the fourth day Wade catches Peter’s unique scent on the wind and comes out of his den, relieved and excited, waving as he sees Peter emerge from the trees.

“Sorry that I didn’t come see you earlier,” Peter says first, going on his tippy toes to bump his forehead against Wade’s in a bunny greeting. “The colony was in a huge kerfuffle about the humans. I couldn’t get away for a while.”

“‘S cool,” Wade mutters, pressing his forehead against Peter’s and just pausing there for a while, breathing in Peter’s scent. The omega buck smells particularly sweet today, with a hint of musk that makes Wade’s tail twitch with interest. “You’re all safe and here now, and that’s what matters, honey bun bun,” he says dreamily. His hands inch around Peter’s lower back, towards his tail.

He waits for Peter to rebuff him, but the rabbit is still happily pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed so his thick, dark lashes rest against his freckled upper cheeks. Hardly believing his luck, Wade holds his breath as he finally touches the soft, pillowy tuft that is Peter’s brown tail.

_ Hoooooly shiiiiit,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ is this what heaven feels like?  _ He sinks his fingers into the soft fur, almost vibrating with excitement. 

Peter lets out a low, drawn out moan that makes Wade’s eyes flare red. As soon as Peter realises what he’s done he throws himself backwards, stumbling on the uneven ground, his face flushed. “S-sorry,” he stutters, and then narrows his eyes. “I said no touching my tail!”

Wade’s eyes are still glowing red as he begins to stalk forward, a growl reverberating in his chest, the wanton sound that had just dropped from Peter’s lips echoing in his ears, driving him towards the rabbit step by step. 

Peter’s eyes go huge. “Wade,” he says, his tone low in warning, “what are you doing?” He takes a step back, fingers twisting in his tunic nervously.

Wade licks his lips. “What was that sound, sweetie?” He asks, almost purring, his voice low and rough. “Did you like me touching your cute little tail?”

“No, of course not!” Peter says, but his voice wavers, and his scent is curling around Wade, betraying his words with a hint of honeyed interest. He takes another step back. “Wade-”

Wade pounces, pressing the small rabbit up against the outer cave wall. Peter squirms in his hold, but doesn’t kick, and the glint in his eyes looks more intrigued than angry. His breath hitches as Wade leans down and cages him in on either side with strong arms, bumping their noses together with how close the wolf gets.

“So you’d mind if I do it again?” Wade asks, voice hardly louder than a whisper.

Peter doesn’t reply. He just swallows quietly, eyes locked onto Wade’s, the wolf’s gaze still tinged with scarlet. 

Slowly, Wade reaches down, smoothing his hands over Peter’s arms and then around his hips, inching his fingers closer and closer to Peter’s tail. He gives Peter every opportunity to push him away, but the omega buck stays still, watching Wade warily.

Once again, Wade sinks his fingers into the soft tuft of fur, squeezing it gently. Peter melts against the cave wall, tipping his head back and letting out a quiet mewl of pleasure, his eyes going half-lidded and misty. His scent deepens and sweetens, his fingers twitching against Wade’s shoulders where he’s clutching at him desperately.

Wade’s eyes flare red again and he can’t help the low growl that rumbles up from his chest. He runs his nose over the tempting stretch of pale skin of Peter’s neck, breathing in deep. His teeth ache with the overwhelming instinct to  _ bite  _ and  _ mark  _ and  **_claim_ ** _ ,  _ but he holds himself back. Just. 

He tugs at Peter’s tail, then massages the base of it, where silky fur meets skin. Peter trembles, gasping. “Wade,” he says breathily, “we have to- we should stop.”

“Why?” Wade growls, nosing up Peter’s tender throat to nuzzle against a warm cheek. 

“A rabbit and- and a wolf?” Peter says, whimpering as Wade lets go of his tail to cup his butt, palming over the lush curves and carefully digging his claws into the plump flesh. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Does it have to?” Wade asks, pulling Peter closer to him by his ass, groaning as he feels Peter’s erection press hotly against his thigh, his own interest pressing into Peter’s hip. “Do you want me to stop, love bun? Just say the word, and I’ll take my grubby little wolf paws off of your yummy bunny body.”

“No,” Peter breathes, “I don’t want you to stop.” He surges up and cups Wade’s face in his hands, and suddenly Wade has a hot, eager mouth pressed against his.

Wade groans, pressing Peter back against the cave wall with his body, licking into the rabbit’s mouth. Their tongues curl together, lips moving against each other, wet and slick and loud in the otherwise quiet. Peter tastes better than anything Wade has ever experienced, and he greedily plunders the omega buck’s mouth, sharp teeth nipping at Peter’s lips until they’re red and swollen and Peter is moaning wantonly into his mouth.

Peter’s scent is so potently sweet and musky that it’s making Wade’s head spin. He easily lifts Peter up so the rabbit can curl his legs around Wade’s hips, locking his ankles together under Wade’s tail and moaning as their erections slot next to each other’s, hot and hard through their clothes.

“You smell so good,” Wade says between kisses, kneading Peter’s ass in his hands. He sinks down to his knees, sliding Peter down the cave wall as well so the rabbit is sitting in his lap, arms flung over his shoulders as he sucks at Wade’s tongue.

“So do you,” Peter says, grinding his hips forwards and making Wade growl. “Like juniper berries and pine smoke,” he says, sliding his palms over the wide strength of Wade’s broad shoulders. “You smell  _ amazing.  _ You smell like  _ home.”  _

Wade fumbles at the cord tied around Peter’s waist, fingers trembling at the tight knot. “Baby boy,” he says, voice ruined, “please, I have to have you- I  _ need  _ to have you.”

Peter slaps his hands away and undoes the cord himself, wasting no time and pulling his tunic up over his head, leaving him naked except his for his loincloth. Wade moans at all the soft, pale skin on display, his eyes glowing a steady red as he drinks up the sight of Peter in his lap, mostly naked and beautifully flushed with arousal. He leans down and licks at a temptingly perky nipple, making Peter jolt and whine. 

Fingers thread through his blond hair as Wade sucks and nibbles, worrying gently at the pink nub with his sharp teeth, kneading at Peter’s ass with his claws. The sounds Peter are making makes his balls ache and his cock twitch in its confinement, and the last straw is when he feels wetness soaking through the seat of Peter’s loincloth, the heady scent of slick permeating through the air. 

He spins around and manhandles Peter down onto his hands and knees, tearing at his loincloth with his claws and finally ripping the barrier away. He moans as Peter’s perfect round ass is bared to him, slick leaking from between his cheeks and down his long, sleek thighs. 

Wade grabs at Peter’s hips and dives down to get a taste of the sweet smelling liquid when Peter yelps, “wait!”

“Fuck, Pete,” Wade grinds out, pressing his face into the side of Peter’s hip and fighting with himself to gather control. 

“We should- we should wait for my heat to properly hit,” Peter gasps out. 

If Wade’s eyes weren’t already glowing red, they would have started right now. “Your heat?” He chokes out, fingers tightening around Peter’s hips. 

“I lost track because of all the panic about the humans,” Peter says, sounding just as ruined as Wade, “but I’m due. We should wait so we can- we can properly mate.”

Wade lets out a low, pained sound. He presses his forehead harder into Peter’s hip, his cock pulsing between his legs at the mention of mating his rabbit. “You want to mate with me?” He growls, somehow holding onto his control. 

Despite his words to wait Peter wriggles his butt back into Wade’s hold, whining. “Yes, yes!”

The needy words break Wade’s flimsy tether on himself. He buries his face between Peter’s cheeks, moaning at the intoxicating concentration of slick he finds leaking from Peter’s hole. He can’t help but lick over the small pink pucker, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the taste. 

Peter wails, falling forward down onto his elbows with his face in the grass, his arms going weak. “Wade!” He cries out as the wolf licks over his entrance again and again, lapping up his slick greedily. He shivers and trembles in Wade’s hold, jolting as Wade nips carefully at his rim and then wriggles his tongue into him.

“Oh my god, Wade, that’s- that’s so good,” Peter says, grinding his ass back into Wade’s face. Wade moans in agreement, reaching his hand around to palm at Peter’s leaking cock, squeezing and stroking at it. Wade feels drunk on the taste and smell of Peter, the sounds of his moaning and keening, the feel of his hole bearing down around his tongue and his hot, soft skin under his hands. He sucks at Peter’s entrance, fucking him with his tongue and jacking at his cock, and with his other hand reaches up to tug at Peter’s little tail.

Peter’s body convulses and he comes with a loud shout, sending a flock of birds from the trees up into the sky. He spills impotent cum onto the grass below him, hole fluttering and squeezing around Wade’s tongue, trembling with the shock of his sudden orgasm. 

Spent, he collapses sideways, Wade crawling up his body to kiss him, sharing the taste of his own slick with him. Peter whimpers weakly and slides his palms down Wade’s firm chest and cut abs, dipping his hands into Wade’s loincloth and pulling out his dick. 

At Peter’s touch Wade’s hips buck, and he growls into Peter’s mouth, desperate. 

“Easy, my wolf,” Peter says, “I’ll take care of you, shh.” He wraps his hand around Wade’s thick girth, making a pleased sound of surprise at how wide and long it is, and begins to stroke from base to tip. After a few pulls he quickly runs his fingers through the slick still covering his thighs and returns to his grip on Wade’s throbbing cock, his slick easing the way.

“Pete, Pete,” Wade chants into Peter’s shoulder, trying to hold back the urge to bite down with his aching teeth. “My gorgeous little bun,  _ fuck,”  _ he moans, mouthing at Peter’s skin, sucking at it and bringing blood to the surface.

Peter moans back, pushing Wade upright so he can straddle Wade’s thighs and move his hand more comfortably over Wade’s erection. Wade can’t help but dig his teeth into the meat of Peter’s shoulder as he kneads at Peter’s ass with his claws, rubbing over his slick, swollen hole with the pads of his fingers.

“Come on,” Peter whispers into his ear, his free hand massaging at the base of Wade’s sensitive wolf ears. “Come on, my sweet wolf, my Alpha, come for me.”

Wade bites out a loud, low moan and comes, spurting hot cum between him and Peter. The omega buck rubs at the bump of his knot at the base of his cock, keeping him coming but not as long as he would’ve buried deep in Peter’s body, knot coaxed into inflating by Peter clenching tight around him.

Peter hums happily and lets Wade tip him back onto the grass, his hand falling from Wade’s spent cock. Wade licks over the bite he’d bitten into Peter’s shoulder in apology, hugging him close and breathing in their mixed scents, eyelids fluttering happily. 

“Well, at least you didn’t mount me,” Peter says.

“Maybe I should’ve,” Wade replies, smiling mischievously. “I still can, just gimme a sec, I’ll be ready to stick my cock into your amazing little ass in no time.” He squeezes his handfuls of Peter’s plump butt and Peter yelps, kicking him off with a strong, lean leg. 

“Hey!” Wade pouts, rubbing at his middle. 

Peter glares at him. “I said wait, you insatiable wolf. I need to go back to the warren to tell my Aunt that I’ve found someone to spend my heat with, otherwise she’ll worry, especially with the humans still around.”

“No,” Wade whines, “don’t go. At least let me come with you. I’ll  _ die  _ if you leave.”

Peter laughs a little. “You won’t die, Wade. Alphas are always so dramatic. My heat won’t hit for another few hours at least, and besides, the colony will freak out as soon as they smell you coming. I’ll introduce you after we’ve mated; you’ll smell like me, and they’ll trust you if they know that I’m carrying your kits.”

Wade almost melts into a puddle of goo.  _ “Pups,”  _ he says blissfully. “Little beautiful chubby pups.”

Peter flushes happily at Wade’s completely gone expression. “Yes, pups,” he says, finding his tunic and pulling it on, tying the cord back around his waist. His loincloth is in tatters, and he gives Wade a dirty look as he inspects the ruined material, muttering something about feral wolves.

“I’ll be back just before sundown,” Peter says, kissing Wade’s mournful pout away. “Wait for me, and then you can breed me as fat and full of pups as you’d like.”

Wade’s eyes flash red one more time, and he yanks Peter closer to him, kissing him properly. “Be fast, omega,” he growls, pressing his already reawakening erection against Peter’s lower belly. “Or I’ll start without you.”

“I’ll be quick,” Peter promises. With one last peck on Wade’s cheek, he sinks down into his rabbit form and disappears into the trees.

As soon as Peter is gone Wade flops backwards into the grass, rolling around in complete and utter bliss. “He wants to  _ mate  _ with me,” he says to the sky, “my grumpy little bun bun wants to mate with me!”

He laughs, rolling around a few more times and sighing dreamily. “Pups. Petey wants to carry my pups. I’ll have a  _ family  _ again.” He almost wants to cry.

But then he sits up suddenly. “Gotta get the den ready!” He realises, “gotta get some food, honey bun will get hungry, and oh he’ll probably want to nest! I’ve gotta make it  _ perfect,  _ I don’t have much time, gotta hurry,” he mutters, quickly shifting into his wolf form. 

He plunges himself into the river for a few seconds to clear his head of the intoxicating scent of Peter’s slick and arousal and then emerges, shaking himself furiously, water flying from his fur and going everywhere. Then he bounds into the forest, quickly making a mental list.

He gathers long, soft grass for Peter to make a nest, and litters it with sweet smelling flowers that Peter will hopefully find pretty or yummy enough to eat. He visits Peter’s favourite berry and clover spots, gathering as much as he can and bringing it back to his den. He arranges it all and frowns at his collection, tail flicking behind him in thought. Something is missing…

He ventures back out, wandering the forest, trying to find what’s nagging at him. He’s just at the edge of his territory when he catches the scent of ripe peaches.  _ Peter loves peaches,  _ he remembers, ears pricking up and tail wagging happily behind him.  _ That’s what’s missing!  _

He quickly follows the smell, finding a towering peach tree laden heavily with huge, ripe pink fruit, skins almost bursting from containing all the sweet juice. He’s so excited at his find that he doesn’t notice the metal trap half hidden in the grass. He steps forward and one of his hind legs triggers it, the cruel metal teeth slamming closed around his lower leg.

Wade yelps at the hot, sudden pain, agony flaring through his nerve endings as he panics and struggles. He whines and yanks at his leg, but the metal trap only closes tighter and tighter, blood running red and thick through his fur from the sharp serrated teeth. He struggles and pulls to no avail and he finally collapses into the grass, whimpering.

His last thought before he passes out is that Peter is going to come back to an empty den, and think that Wade has abandoned him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy. Don’t kill me! Please????
> 
> (By the way, just inserting a shameless plug here. If you didn’t know you needed a stranded on a deserted island Spideypool fic in your life, but now that I’ve mentioned it you feel the craving, I wrote one for the SpideyPool Big Bang 2019. Check it out here in my works on ao3 if you want! It’s called ‘a world away’. It’s got amazing art done for it by Limeonik that features our boys mostly naked except for leaf skirts and flower crowns :D Hehe advert over.)


	4. family and foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to rescue his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I’m sorry that this took so long. I got a new job and went to a wedding and everything got suddenly very busy and I didn’t have a lot of time to write, but I wrote this in the last four hours in the spare time I had and figured I would just post it right away because you’ve all been waiting. So I’m so sorry about any silly typos or awkward sentences.

The next day, the humans come.

Wade lifts his head up off his paws, the sour scent of humans waking him from his pain induced daze. It’s not long before he can hear them too; laughing and yelling, crashing through the forest and scaring off the wildlife. 

He bares his teeth in a low growl, flattening his ears back on his head and struggling up onto all fours. His left hind leg is still caught in the trap, the fur matted through with blood. He’d tried to shift into his two legged form to see if he could figure out how to disarm the trap, but he’d been too dizzy and weak with pain to manage. So when the humans finally break through the bush they’re greeted by a huge, angry wolf with sharp, deadly white teeth bared in a snarl.

If Wade had been in less pain he would’ve found the way they run screaming from him comical, but instead it just makes him relieved. It doesn’t last long. As soon as the humans realise he isn’t running after him they come back, and this time they notice that he’s trapped.

For a while they talk around him in a language he can’t understand. They smell awful, unwashed and potent with alcohol, and their voices grate on Wade’s sensitive hearing. One of the men jabs at Wade with a long stick, and while Wade rips this one out of the man’s hands with his teeth, it doesn’t stop the others from joining in. 

Sticks turn into thrown stones, and thrown stones turn into feet when Wade gets too weak to defend himself. Day turns to night and a fire is built, and food gets cooked that makes Wade’s stomach rumble, but all that is thrown at him are hot coals that burn his fur and skin and make him whimper. They laugh at him, taking turns to rip out his fur or stomp on his tail or spill horrible smelling drinks on him.

It gets worse, the next day. The only thing that keeps Wade hanging on is that he has to let Peter know that he didn’t abandon him, that the only thing he thought about was getting free so he could get back to Peter and smell his sweet honey and clover scent, to kiss him and stroke his silky soft ears, and see his pretty smile one last time. 

~~~

Wade loses track of the passing days through the haze of pain and torture, but on a night with the full moon hanging in the sky he catches a familiar scent on the wind.

He can barely lift his head but he manages, sniffing weakly at the air. The smell of rotting peaches, his own blood and the humans snoring in their bedrolls almost overwhelms everything, but he would know that scent anywhere.

A small brown rabbit hops silently up to him in the moonlight. Wade whines feebly in greeting, his broken tail twitching behind him in joy. _Peter,_ he thinks, _my bunny came for me._

Peter presses his little pink nose to Wade’s in greeting. And then suddenly he’s in his two legged form, holding Wade’s head in his small hands, his brown eyes full of tears.

“What have they done to you, my mate?” He whispers, pressing his forehead against Wade’s brow. He goes to pat Wade’s ears but stops, making an agonised noise in the back of his throat at the tattered mess of them. “Oh, _Wade.”_ He looks up at tree behind Wade and his eyes go sad with realisation. “You just wanted to get me peaches.”

He quickly moves to inspect Wade’s trapped hind leg, an outraged noise escaping his mouth when he sees the metal biting deep into Wade’s flesh, the fur matted through with dried blood. He fiddles with the trap for a second, something squeaking and then clicking, and then Wade’s leg is free. The added pain of it hardly registers from the agony Wade is already in.

“Come on Wade, you have to get up, come on,” Peter whispers to him, “I can’t carry you, I’m not strong enough.” His voice is strangled with tears as he tries to coax Wade into standing, but Wade is too weak and in pain. He whimpers and tries to get his legs under him but collapses in the end. Not even the smell of Peter’s distress can get him up, he’s just too exhausted, completely spent down to his aching, broken bones.

“Wade, _please,”_ Peter begs, but Wade can’t. There’s a sound behind them and Peter whips his head around, but it’s just Gwen in her two legged form, stepping quietly through the grass towards them.

“Gwen, help us,” Peter whispers to her, and she kneels down beside him, her blue eyes huge and angry when she sees the state Wade is in. Together they manage to heft Wade’s form up, and with their support Wade slowly limps out of the campsite, his mangled hind leg dragging in the grass behind them.

~~~

Wade’s not sure if this is a dream. He’s floating, and he’s in pain, but a hand is gripping his, and Peter’s pretty face is looking down at him, brown eyes full of tears.

“I didn’t-” Wade tries to say, the words rasping painfully out of his throat. He feels like he should be dead. He feels like he’s _burning._ He wants to fall back down into darkness but he _has_ to say this, he’s _desperate_ to say this. “I didn’t mean to leave you,” he says, tears building in his eyes. Peter has to believe him, he _has_ to.

“I know,” Peter says, holding Wade’s hand up to his lips. His tears spill over and roll down his cheeks. “I know, my darling wolf. I know you wouldn’t have.”

“Am I dying?” Wade asks.

“No,” Peter says, voice choked. “You’re not. Don’t you dare. You promised me you would get me heavy with pups, remember? You were so excited.”

“Pups,” Wade says dreamily, closing his aching eyes. Then he snaps them open again, desperate to let Peter know. “I didn’t mean to leave you,” he says, words slurred and feverish. “I would _never_ leave you.”

“I know, Wade,” Peter says, and he’s sobbing, now. “I know.”

Relieved, Wade closes his eyes.

~~~

Wade wakes up to the familiar scent of honey and clover. He’s lying on something soft and Peter is curled up next to him, his hand tangled in Wade’s as he sleeps. There are deep, bruised shadows under his eyes and he’s pale, and the brown fur on his ears is no longer shining, dull and as messy as Wade has ever seen it. 

“Pete,” Wade rasps, but Peter doesn’t stir. 

“I see you’re awake,” says a soft voice. Wade turns his head weakly to see a grey beta doe standing at his bedside, her long ears drooping either side of her face just like Peter’s. “How are you feeling?”

“Not my best,” Wade says, his voice still rough. He feels like he should be dead, to be honest. “What about Peter? Is he okay?”

The grey doe smiles at him. “He’s been worried sick about you even since he and Gwen brought you back. I’ve never seen the warren in so much confusion.”

“He’s okay?” Wade repeats, looking down at the rabbit snuggled into his side with worried eyes. 

“He’s fine, just tired,” they grey doe reassures, and Wade closes his eyes in relief, holding Peter’s hand tighter. “You should rest as well,” she continues, but Wade is already slipping away.

~~~

The next time Wade wakes up Peter is awake as well. 

“Wade!” The brown rabbit says, eyes already filling up with tears. “How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Wait, I’ll just go get you some water.”

Wade blinks as Peter jumps up from his bedside and returns with a small wooden cup of water a few seconds later. He helps Wade sit up and drink, soothing his dry throat.

“Do you want some more?” Peter asks when he finishes drinking. 

Wade shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. Pete, you have to know that I didn’t leave you, I swear-”

Peter’s tears spill over. “I know, my wolf. I came back to your den and I saw the grass you got for me to make a nest, and all the berries and clover and flowers, and it was almost perfect. The only thing missing was _you,_ and I knew you wouldn’t just run off on me like that. You just wanted to get me peaches,” he says, wiping at his cheeks, sobbing, “and the humans did this to you. They’re _monsters._ I hated that I had to get through my heat first before coming to find you. It was _awful,_ being in your den surrounded by your scent, but with you in trouble somewhere, unable to get back to me. I _knew_ something bad had happened!”

“My honey bun, don’t cry, I’m okay, I’m fine,” Wade says, reaching out to cup Peter’s face in his hand. For the first time he registers the bandages wrapped completely around his arm, but he focuses more on Peter. 

Peter holds Wade’s hand to his cheek and takes a deep breath, composing himself. “You almost died,” he says, almost making himself cry again. “They hurt you so badly that we weren’t sure you would pull through.”

“Hey, it would take more than a couple smelly humans to keep me down,” Wade says. “And anyway, I couldn’t die. I still have to breed you full of pups, remember?”

Peter sniffs, laughing a little. “Of course you would fight to stay alive only so you could mate me,” he says wetly, but his tone is full of mirth. “You’re awful, wolf.”

“Hey, I just have my priorities straight,” Wade winks, and then yawns. He’s still in pain and exhausted. His leg aches and his skin feels too tight and his head feels like it had been kicked too many times to count. He just wants to sleep for years. 

“Rest,” Peter insists, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “So you can get better quicker and breed me full of those pups you want so badly.”

Wade smiles and lays back, closing his eyes.

~~~

The grey doe turns out to be Peter’s Aunt, May. And just like Peter, she knows that just because a feral wolf killed her mate, it doesn’t mean that all wolves are monsters. She treats Wade kindly, and helps dress his wounds and soothe his pain and nightmares with bitter willow bark tea that Peter has to coax him into drinking. 

Not all the rabbits in the warren are like Peter and May, however. 

“My sire is an _idiot,”_ Gwen snarls from her spot sitting at Wade’s beside. 

“He’s just scared, sweetheart,” May says from the table.

“Wade wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Gwen says, eyes like fire. “And even if he would want to, he can’t in his condition.”

Voices rise outside of the little dwelling dug into the side of a hill. Wade can easily hear his darling bunny’s voice loud with ire, and a deeper buck’s voice, arguing. 

_“-it doesn’t matter that he’s a wolf! He’s hurt, and he’s my_ mate, _and you should trust me when I say he’s not a threat! At all!”_

_“I don’t see a bonding bite-”_

_“-We were just about to before the humans did that to him! He’s_ hurt, _can’t you at least wait until after he’s healed to fight about him being here?”_

_“Peter, he’s a threat to us all, you’ve brought a monster into our home and I will not have it-”_

_“Wade is_ **_not_ ** _a monster!”_

Gwen stands. “That’s it,” she says, stomping to the door. “I’m doing something about this stupidity.” She slams the door behind her, and suddenly the shouting outside stops. Wade can just hear Gwen’s low, furious voice. Yikes, he does _not_ want to get on the Omega doe’s bad side. 

“Well,” May sighs, and hands Wade his willow bark tea. Wade takes it carefully.

“I can leave if I’m causing too much trouble,” he says, his ears drooping on his head.

“Honey, you wouldn’t be able to leave even if you wanted to,” May says, smiling tiredly. “Peter would just drag you right back. _I_ would drag you right back. Don’t worry about it, Gwen will make her sire see reason. It’ll work out.”

The door slams open again and Peter storms in, smelling like hot spiced anger. Gwen comes in afterwards, closing the door behind her more sedately.

“So?” May asks.

“He can stay,” Gwen says, sighing.

“Only until he’s healed enough, and then he has to leave,” Peter says, and then presses his lips together until they’re white. “It’s not fair.”

“It buys us time to change George’s mind,” May says, patting Wade’s hand as he whines worriedly. Peter’s eyes go soft and he sits at Wade’s bedside, kissing his one unbandaged cheek. 

“Don’t worry,” Peter says quietly to him, “even if you have to leave, I’ll come with you. We’ll never be apart. You’re my mate. You’re my family.”

“You’re _our_ family,” May says, just as Gwen chimes in as well.

Wade smiles, his chest hurting with the depth of feeling he currently has. Peter hasn’t given him pups yet, but he’s already given him a family. Wade couldn’t possibly be happier.

~~~

Wade heals slowly. Peter stays by his side constantly, only leaving to argue with Gwen’s sire outside. Even though Peter says he’s not bothered by the Alpha buck, Wade can smell that he’s stressed. And Wade doesn’t want to be the reason why Peter has to leave to warren. The brown rabbit obviously loves this place and the rabbits that inhabit it. Wade can see why; May and Gwen are honestly bunny angels.

The guilt eats at Wade like poison. He loves Peter so much, but if he mates the rabbit Peter is going to have no choice but to leave with him. And if Peter catches with Wade’s seed he’ll be pregnant without a comfortable home and family to support him. He’ll only have Wade, and Wade is broken now anyway. He has nightmares more often than not, and he can tell even covered in bandages that he’s gained some heavy scarring. He’s no longer a strong, handsome Alpha wolf in his prime. 

He’s no longer good enough for Peter.

So as soon as he’s able, he slips out of the small dwelling in the dead of the night, leaving Peter sleeping by a rapidly cooling spot in the blankets, a ghost of a kiss left on his cheek. Wade transforms into his wolf, loose bandages slipping from him, and quietly leaves, avoiding the rabbit lookouts as he disappears back into the forest.

His back leg that had been caught in the trap is weak, and he limps as he makes his way back to his cave by the river, tail drooped between his legs and ears flat on his head in heartbreak. He knows what he’s doing is right, so no matter how much he wants to turn back and burrow into Peter’s sweet smelling embrace and never, ever leave again, he keeps his head pointed forward. 

His den doesn’t take long to find. He limps up to the entrance of the cave and whines low in his throat as he catches the fading scent of Peter’s heat. He pads in quietly, head hanging low, and noses through the dried grass and flowers that he’d gathered for Peter to make a nest. Peter had made one, and it’s beautiful, but Wade hadn’t been here to share it with the Omega buck because of his own stupidity. Everything that has happened has all been Wade’s fault. If only he hadn’t been acting like an over-eager pup and had been paying attention to his surroundings, then this never would’ve happened.

Whimpering, he leaves, unable to bear the waning scent of Peter’s heat. He walks out to the river, looks at his reflection in the water and freezes when he sees what the moonlight reveals.

His once beautiful tawny fur is an awful, patchy mess, burnt short in places and gone completely in others, revealing horrid, knotted scarring on his skin from the humans burning him with fire or cutting him with knives. His ears are tattered, one almost completely gone, and his tail is crooked from being broken so many times. He looks _ugly._ He looks like a _monster._

Almost too terrified to see, but unable to stop himself, he straightens into his two legged form. His eyes fill with tears at the image reflected back at him; the scarred, mottled skin, his almost completely burnt away hair and eyebrows, his ruined tail and ears that had carried over from his wolf form. How can Peter even bare to _look_ at him, let alone say that Wade is his mate? Wade looks _disgusting._ Even if he had stayed- been _allowed_ to stay, Peter couldn’t have mated with him. No one could want someone so ugly.

He turns away from his reflection, holding back tears, his claws digging so deep into his palms that his fists drip with blood. He had planned to run far away enough tonight that Peter couldn’t follow him, but he’s too crushed by his own appearance to muster the energy to move his still aching body. He slips back into his wolf form and limps into the cave, and even though Peter’s fading heat scent pains him even more, reminding him of what he can never have, he curls up in the nest Peter had made and buries his nose in his tattered tail, closing his eyes and falling into troubled dreams.

~~~

Wade wakes to a small, wet tongue licking over his scarred snout. He blinks open his eyes to see a small brown rabbit grooming him gently, soft little paws stroking over his brow, careful of his still healing wounds.

As soon as Peter sees that he’s awake the rabbit slips into his two legged form and kneels beside Wade, cupping his head in his hands.

“Why did you come here, silly wolf? You need _rest,_ not a walk in the woods in the dead of the night.”

Wade pulls his head out of Peter’s hands and buries his face in his tail, whining pitifully. _Don’t look at me,_ he thinks loudly, _I’m so ugly._

“Wade,” Peter says, frowning. “What’s wrong?” He tries to gently pull Wade’s tail away from his face but Wade just gets up and limps into the corner of the cave, hiding behind a rock. 

“Wade?” Peter asks again softly, following him. He reaches out and Wade snaps at him in a moment of panic. Peter’s scent spikes in confusion and hurt and he holds his hand to his chest, brown eyes huge with shock. 

Immediately Wade feels _awful._ He whines and then morphs into his human form, hiding in the shadows of the rock. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice choked, “I’m _sorry.”_

“It’s okay,” Peter says quietly. “Why are you hiding from me? Why did you leave? I thought-”

Wade can’t take Peter’s quiet, hurt confusion. “I’m _disgusting,”_ he says, tears spilling over. “I’m ruined. You couldn’t possibly want to mate with me now.”

Peter frowns severely, and for a second he looks almost _angry._ Wade shrinks back even further into the shadows and Peter’s expression quickly dips into something close to heartbreak.

“Wade, _no,”_ Peter says, “you’re not _ruined._ Not even close to it. You’re just wounded, you’ll heal; you’re healing.”

“Nothing is going to heal the scarring,” Wade says, hiding his face in his hands. “Nothing is going to fix my fur, my tail, my ears.” He starts to cry. “I’m ruined and I’m not good enough for you and it’s all my fault.”

 _“No,”_ Peter says, and the vehemence in his voice shocks Wade out of his tears. “You are _not_ ruined,” Peter says, his eyes burning with conviction. “What happened to you is _not_ your fault. It was the humans. You just wanted to get me peaches, Wade. _Peaches._ You weren’t asking for them to hurt you!” He reaches out and Wade is still so shocked from the emotion in Peter’s voice that he lets Peter touch him.

“Wade, I _love_ you,” Peter says, holding onto his shoulders. “Every part of you. And you are _more_ than good enough for me; you’re _perfect_ for me. Don’t you dare put yourself down, you’re my _mate,_ and I won’t stand for it.” 

“You love me?” Wade asks, stunned. “Even if I look like a burnt potato?”

“You do not look like a burnt potato,” Peter says. “And of course I love you. I wouldn’t have said I would carry your pups if I didn’t, you big dummy.”

 _Pups._ Wade’s eyes dim again. “I don’t want you to love me if you have to leave your warren,” he says, “you _love_ the warren, and May and Gwen and Ned; I don’t want to be the reason that you have to leave, especially if you catch, especially if you’re stuck with a mate that looks like this!”

“I would not be _stuck_ with you,” Peter says, shuffling closer, his comforting honey and clover scent making Wade sway closer. “Wade, the warren wouldn’t be home without you. You’re my home. I love you. Don’t you love me as well?”

Wade’s heart skips a beat and he clutches Peter’s smaller hands in his. “Of course I love you,” he rushes to say, “I love you more than anything and everything and I would do anything for you, anything at _all-”_

“Then stay with me,” Peter says, eyes imploring, “mate with me and get me heavy with pups and raise them with me, no matter where we end up. Don’t worry about that. Don’t worry about what you look like because I _love_ you. Please, Wade. _Please._ Do you really think I would turn you away because of what you look like; that I’m that shallow? Do you really think I’m not strong enough to live away from the warren to be with you?”

And, well, Peter has him there. He shouldn’t have fallen for such a smart bunny. Sniffing, Wade tips forward, pressing his forehead against Peter’s, letting Peter wipe away his tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Wade hiccups, and melts into Peter’s hug as the rabbit draws him close. “I’m so screwed up.”

“You’re not screwed up,” Peter says, “just hurt. You’ll get better, my wolf.” He lets Wade bury his nose into his neck and shakily breathe in his scent. He strokes over Wade’s patchy hair, kissing the top of his head, silently comforting the wounded Alpha as the wolf cries out his pain, safe and loved in Peter’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; The angst is mostly over, I promise.
> 
> Also you may have noticed the chapter count going up with every chapter. I started out thinking this was going to be max three chapters, but look at how this turned out; I am a clown. I also didn’t mean for all this angst yikes. Maybe one more chapter to come, maybe more? I obviously don’t know lol.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! <3 Thanks for reading and being patient with me~


	5. forest animals unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans get dealt with and Peter and Wade get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard to write? I’m sorry if it’s a bit awful, but there’s only so much worrying one can do before one just says ‘fuck it we ball.’
> 
> Also it gets nasty :D

Peter and Wade sneak back into the warren in the early morning. Gwen has obviously taken a shift on the night watch and only lifts an eyebrow when she spots them from her lookout slipping by. Peter waves but Wade hides behind the rabbit, his big frame hardly hidden by Peter’s smaller body, still ashamed of his appearance. 

Peter takes his hand and guides him back into his and May’s dwelling, and Wade gratefully falls back into the bed that smells of him and Peter, tugging Peter down with him.

“Don’t you dare run away from me again,” Peter says, snuggling up close to him and purring quietly, the pleased noise betraying his otherwise grumpy words. Wade hugs Peter close, burying his nose into his hair and his silky bunny ears, losing himself in Peter’s sweet omega scent.

“Never ever,” Wade whispers, already drifting off into an exhausted sleep as the sun slowly begins to peek through the gap under the door. “I promise.”

~~~

Wade sleeps through the morning and into the afternoon, tangled up with his rabbit, until he’s woken by a commotion outside. His one whole ear perks up on his head and he opens his eyes, listening. 

_ “-I saw a human!”  _

Wade’s body stiffens. Peter stirs, still mostly asleep in his arms, humming a wordless question as Wade’s scent spikes with fear. 

There’s the sound of footsteps and worried voices. Somebody else speaks outside, voice raised in panic.  _ “What? Where?” _

_ “North of the warren. It’s too close! What are we going to do?” _

And then a thought breaks through Wade’s terror.  _ The human will hurt Peter if he finds the warren.  _ And then all his fear is gone, and all he is is fierce protectiveness and  _ anger.  _ He will not let the humans hurt Peter like they hurt him. He will  _ not  _ let the humans destroy Peter’s home, his family.

His eyes flare red and he’s up and moving before he even thinks to. He hits the ground on all four paws, his pain forgotten as he streaks out the door and bursts through a group of shocked rabbits. He doesn’t even hear Peter’s shout or Peter’s light steps as the rabbit runs after him.

The human’s scent is rank on the wind. It’s easy to pinpoint with Wade’s sensitive noise and he crashes through the forest, howling his fury as he narrows in on his prey. He sees a figure in front of him through the trees, the human’s eyes going huge with terror as he spots the massive wolf coming for him. Wade lunges before the human can even take two steps in the other direction.

The human goes down with a scream. Wade snarls, eyes burning red and teeth bared as he goes for the throat.

“Wade,  _ no!”  _

Wade stops with his teeth inches from the human’s neck. The man underneath him has passed out, either from his head hitting the ground or from pure terror, and he would be such an easy kill. But Wade recognises his mate’s voice through his bloodlust, so he stops, barely holding himself back.

Fingers sink into what’s left of his fur and Peter hugs him around his chest, his scent calm and soothing. “Don’t kill him,” Peter says, “Wade, please.”

Wade growls low, his eyes still crimson red, locked onto the human’s pulse. 

“Please, Wade,” Peter whispers, burying his face into Wade’s neck, “come back to me.”

And that’s all it takes. Wade climbs off of the human’s body, the red fading from his eyes as he whines, distressed at the tone of Peter’s voice. He slips into his two legged form and pulls Peter close to him, the rabbit sighing a breath of relief and melting into his chest.

“Sorry,” Wade mumbles, ashamed. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He’d never wanted to show that side of him to Peter; the bloodthirsty, violent side of his Alpha wolf, but he hadn’t been able to hold back. Not when Peter’s safety was on the line.

“You didn’t scare me,” Peter says, nuzzling up under his chin. A noise behind them makes Wade’s eyes snap up and lock onto a Alpha rabbit buck standing near them, his upright ears and hair peppered with grey, his eyes blue like Gwen’s. His gaze is a mix of apprehensive but thoughtful as he looks between Peter, Wade and the human unconscious on the ground. 

Wade shifts on his feet, uneasy, and Peter looks over his shoulder. “George,” Peter says slowly in greeting. The older rabbit is Gwen’s sire; the rabbit who so badly wants Wade gone. 

But all George does is nod and say, “good work, Wade.”

~~~

The warren dissolves into fretful chaos as everyone realises that the humans are close enough to find the warren. The unconscious human gets tied up, blindfolded and gagged, and multiple rabbits argue over his body about what to do about him and the other humans.

Wade and Peter lurk in the background; Wade tired and still unsure of his welcome, hiding behind Peter. 

And then there are other animals emerging from the forest to join the discussion. Raccoons and squirrels and birds and deer and even a huge, lumbering bear, all morphing into their two legged forms to say their piece. 

“We should kill them all,” says a black raven, his eyes glowing green. Wade can’t tell if he’s an omega or Alpha or beta; he just smells plain. Someone had called him Loki before.

A majestic stag shakes his head, his antlers making him seem even taller. He’d introduced himself as Steve, he smells of mated Alpha, and he’d come with his mate; a quiet, dark haired omega stag with an arm missing, taken by a human trap. “No,” Steve says, “if we kill them, only more will come to investigate.”

“What should we do then, oh captain?” A squirrel asks, snarky. Another Alpha; his name seems to be Tony. “Scare them away?”

The omega bear suddenly pipes up from behind everyone, his voice surprisingly gentle for such a big shifter. “That isn’t such a bad idea.”

The squirrel perks up. “Thanks, Bruce.”

“We’d have to really scare them,” says a beautiful red omega cardinal, her hand tangled with a beta hawk’s. They don’t smell mated, however, and introduced themselves as Natasha and Clint. “Freak them out enough that they never come back.”

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of revenge,” says Loki, inspecting his long black claws. “They hurt my brother. And only I get to do that.”

“We wouldn’t mind some revenge too,” George says; he seems to be the representative for the warren. “They hurt one of our Alphas.”

Wade’s chest fills with warmth as George looks at him, smiling slightly. The worry drains from his body and Peter squeezes his hand, beaming up at him. Wade has been accepted.  _ Wade can stay!  _

Wade almost feels like howling his happiness to the sky, but his little party is interrupted by the squirrel. “A wolf in a rabbit warren?” He asks, eyebrow raised. “You don’t see that everyday.”

Peter steps in front of Wade, eyebrows drawn together as the entire gathering turns to look at him. Wade shrinks back, distinctly uncomfortable with his appearance with so many eyes on him. He wishes he was still a handsome wolf and then he would have all the confidence in the world. 

“A squirrel who is completely acorn-brained,” says Steve’s mate, lips twisted into a little smirk, “now that is something you  _ do  _ see everyday.”

“Hey!” Tony says, outraged, and an argument breaks out. Peter and Wade use the commotion to slip away, back into the dwelling where it’s more quiet, and Wade doesn’t feel so exposed. 

They climb back into bed, needing time close together after the harrowing events of the day and the night before. 

“See, everything worked out,” Peter murmurs, nuzzling his cheek into Wade’s. “You get to stay here. We don’t need to leave.”

Wade rumbles happily, stroking over Peter’s silky bunny ears. “Only because the thought of the humans hurting you made me forget that I was scared of them,” he says. “I won’t let anything hurt you, honey bunny, or your family.”

“Such a good Alpha for me,” Peter says, smiling, his scent spiking sweet and pleased. He stretches up and kisses Wade, cupping the wolf’s face gently in his hands. “I won’t let anything hurt you either, my wolf,” he whispers against Wade’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Even though Wade’s exhausted and aching, he grins like a loon, his heart almost bursting with affection. “I love you too, baby bun.”

~~~

~~~

In the dead of the night a horde of animals approach a camp of humans. At first the smaller animals creep in and steal what they can, pilfering food and clothes and items and traps, and disappear back into the darkness.

And then the stags and boars and the bears come, eyes glowing red as they stampede the camp. The humans wake from their bedrolls in terror, tripping over themselves as they try to flee from the sharp antlers and horns, the flying hooves and deadly claws and teeth. And behind the human’s screams and the bear’s roars there is laughter, sounding from all around; igniting even more terror in the men. There is nowhere to go; they are surrounded by glowing eyes and tittering giggles and the rustling of the forest, turned against them.

The animals manage to trap the humans up against a large oak tree. The men huddle up against the trunk, littered with bleeding wounds and broken limbs, stinking of terror and pleading for their lives as birds swarm around them, pecking at their bare skin and vulnerable eyes. The men scream as the huge bear stands on its back legs in front of them and roars in their faces, revealing all its murderous teeth. And then it’s suddenly deadly silent, and all the animals stand and stare with unblinking eyes.

The bear lifts an arm and points.  _ Leave,  _ it’s gaze seem to say,  _ go, and never come back.  _

They go.

~~~

In the dead of the night, in a little dwelling dug into the side of a hill, a wolf sleeps as a rabbit watches over him. 

At the distant sound of screams the rabbit looks up from stroking the wolf’s cheek, and he listens to the sounds of the humans fleeing the forest; their clumsy crashing through the trees and bush; their cries and shouts. And as the noises fade and the forest returns to its normal quiet hush, the rabbit slowly smiles, satisfied. He curls back into his wolf’s arms, snuggling into the warm body.

The wolf is safe, now. The rabbit can rest.

~~~

~~~

Summer slowly wanes to autumn as Wade continues to heal. The trees of the forest burn orange and red and the rabbits in the warren are busy collecting food for the upcoming cold season, storing whatever they harvest in storerooms dug deep into the earth. At night they light a massive bonfire and gather around its warmth, passing food and drink and filling the cooling air with laughter and music. 

“How’s warren life treating you?” Gwen asks Wade as she sits down beside him, two cups of warmed mead held in her hands. She passes one to Wade, who takes it gratefully, glancing away from Peter dancing with Ned and other rabbits by the fire. Neither of the two bucks can dance, but neither of them seem to care, laughing and stamping their feet out of time to the music.

“It’s awesome,” Wade says truthfully. “It’s warm and comfy and people actually  _ smile  _ at me now, even though I look like a rotten tomato. Well, except your Sire. I’ve gotten one smile outta him and that is it. Is his face stuck or something?”

Gwen snorts into her drink. “Something like that.” She nudges him with her elbow, nodding her head towards the dancing rabbits. “Aren’t you going to go join?”

“Aren’t you?” Wade fires back.

“When pigs fly,” Gwen says.

“I can make that happen,” Wade replies, grinning into his drink. 

Gwen rolls her eyes. “Alphas. Always thinking that they can do anything.”

Wade gasps, eyes wide. “Are you saying I can’t?”

“What  _ can  _ you do?” Gwen asks, grinning, and Wade holds his hand to his chest, whimpering in mock pain.

“Are you harassing my wolf?” Gwen and Wade look up to see Peter standing in front of them, hands on his hips. His cheeks are flushed from dancing and his hair is a riot of curls on his head, his lips stained with wine. He looks so beautiful that Wade’s stomach flips at least five times.

“Save me from the mean bunny,” Wade whines and Peter laughs, leaning down to pull him to his feet. They kiss as Gwen makes exaggerated gagging sounds.

“You two are gross,” Gwen says and Peter sticks his tongue out at her. “Go and mate already; you’re stinking out the warren with all your horny.” 

Peter flushes red and Wade laughs, burying his face into Peter’s shoulder. 

“You’re just jealous,” Peter says.

Gwen takes another sip of her drink and flaps her hand at them. “As if. Now off you go.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at her as Wade drinks the rest of his mead and places the cup down. The rabbit takes Wade’s hand, but instead of pulling him towards the fire to dance Wade is dragged away, into the warm shadows of the tree line. 

Peter presses him up against a tree and steps in close, eyes big and brown and glinting in the dim light. He stretches up onto his tippy toes and kisses Wade properly, tongue dipping between Wade’s lips and tasting of sweetened and spiced wine.

Wade groans, cupping the back of Peter’s head, his other hand sneaking down the rabbit’s back to play with his little fluff of a tail. As soon as his fingers sink into the soft fur Peter melts against him, purring. 

Wade chuckles, nipping playfully at Peter’s lower lip with his fangs. Peter shivers, his scent blooming sweet and syrupy with desire, his eye half-lidded as he pulls away.

“I have something to show you,” Peter says, stepping backwards. 

Wade groans, following, his tail swaying behind him. “Can you show me later? Kisses now.” He tugs Peter back towards him, leaning down to kiss him. 

Peter lets him, keening into his mouth, seeming to forget for a moment what he’d just said. But a second later he wriggles out of Wade’s grabby hands. “Kisses later,” he says, smiling, “trust me, you’ll like what I have to show you.”

Wade pouts, but obediently follows Peter as the rabbit leads him deeper into the forest, away from the warren. “Where are we going?” He nags, “Petey, tell meeeee.”

Peter gives him a sharp but fond look over his shoulder and doesn’t reply. Wade grumbles but then soon realises that Peter is leading him to his old den; the cave by the river.

They emerge out into the clearing, the wide river illuminated by moonlight. It’s been so long since Wade has been here. He avoids this place; it reminds him of missing Peter’s heat and the pain he’d been in during and after his ordeal. Not much has changed; the trees have grown wilder and turned colour and the river more swollen from the rains, but that is it.

Peter pulls him onwards and Wade follows him up to the cave, blinking as he realises that a blanket has been hung over the entrance to it. They slip through a gap in the fabric and step into sweet smelling warmth.

A fire has been lit, throwing merry light up against the cave walls and illuminating glittering minerals in the rock. The wood that is burning smells heady and the small amount of smoke that it produces flows out of the cave by the gap in the blanket. A huge mound of blankets has been arranged next to it, littered with small autumn flowers, and wooden platters of food and large mugs of drink sit in easy range of the nest. 

“My heat is due soon,” Peter says, bringing Wade out of his silent shock. The wolf blinks owlishly at him and Peter smiles, face flushed. He tucks a brown curl behind his ear, looking away shyly. “I thought we could spend it out here, in private. If that’s okay? I hope it isn’t too much.”

Wade kind of wants to cry. “Are you kidding? If it’s  _ okay?  _ I  _ love it,”  _ he gushes, swooping Peter up into his arms and lifting the bunny clean off his feet. He twirls Peter around once, twice as the omega buck laughs, and then hugs him close to nuzzle their cheeks together. “Petey, you’re the  _ best.”  _

“I know,” Peter says, grinning, confidence regained. He wriggles out of Wade’s hold and steps back, hands going to the ties of his tunic. Wade watches, transfixed as Peter slowly unties them, letting the cloth slide from his shoulders and down his body to pool at his feet, leaving the omega rabbit naked. His pale skin glows golden and inviting in the light of the fire as he sinks down into the nest of furs and blankets, lying back and spreading his lean thighs.

“Come here, my wolf,” he says, reaching out. He licks his pink lips, his eyes dark and heavy lidded as he beckons.

Wade is helpless to do anything but. He kneels down in between Peter’s legs, almost too scared to touch. His bunny is almost painfully beautiful, stretched out naked in front of him, smelling sweet and eager. Wade feels inadequate next to the omega rabbit, and so incredibly lucky. How did he ever score this well?

“What are you doing?” Peter asks, confused. “Come closer.”

“I’m just looking at you,” Wade says. “You’re so pretty,” he breathes, daring to slide a hand up Peter’s warm thigh. He can’t believe this is happening. Peter has said over and over again while Wade healed that he loved Wade no matter what he looked like, that he still wanted to mate with him, but a small part of Wade has never believed him. But now it’s happening, and Wade can feel himself tearing up.

Peter’s expression softens and he sits up, draping his arms over Wade’s shoulders and nudging his forehead to Wade’s. “What’s wrong?” He asks, kissing a line across Wade’s scarred cheek. 

“I just really love you,” Wade says, choked up, and Peter hums, pulling himself closer to Wade so he’s practically in the wolf’s lap, wrapped around him. He smells so happy and pleased and full of desire that a tear makes its way down Wade’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” Peter whispers and locks their lips together. Wade moans, hands sliding around Peter’s small waist and then down to his ass to grab two lush handfuls, claws digging into the soft flesh as he squeezes. Peter shivers in his arms, thighs clenching around his hips as their mouths meet again and again, slick and wet and messy. 

For a while all they do is kiss, Wade kneading Peter’s ass with his hands and claws until Peter whines into his mouth impatiently. Wade grins, tears completely forgotten, and tips the rabbit onto his back, looming over him. Peter narrows his eyes and yanks Wade down. Wade rumbles low and pleased as their bodies meet, Peter so small and soft and welcoming under him. 

The omega tips his head back to let Wade scent down his throat, dragging his tongue and fangs teasingly over the vulnerable flesh. So close to Peter’s scent gland he can smell Peter’s oncoming heat, only a tantalising hint on Peter’s skin, but it’s enough to make his fangs ache with the need to bite down and  _ claim.  _ The way Peter keens and writhes below him as he sucks at Peter’s bonding spot only spurs him on more, and it takes more strength than he thought he had for Wade to carry on licking down his bunny’s delicious body.

“Wade,” Peter gasps as Wade nips gently at one of his nipples, the pink flesh pebbling from the sensation. “Wade, please,” he whimpers, cupping the back of Wade’s head to encourage him to suck. And Wade can’t deny Peter anything so he draws the pink peak into his mouth, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s other neglected nipple. Peter arches, moaning, and Wade has to squeeze his eyes shut to hide the red glow as he scents Peter’s slick blooming into the air. 

“Don’t hide your eyes from me,” Peter pleads, “they’re gorgeous. You’re gorgeous,” he says, tugging Wade up again to kiss him. The wolf moans into his mouth, grinding down between Peter’s spread thighs, palms rough over Peter’s nipples. He can’t wait for Peter’s chest to swell when he gets heavy with Wade’s pups, can’t wait to cup them in his hands and nuzzle against them, to smell the milk. The thought makes his cock throb and his hips buck and he bites down on Peter’s lower lip, fangs bruising the delicate flesh.

Peter whines, needy, his hands scrambling down to Wade’s hips to untie his loincloth. He throws the fabric to the side and wraps his legs tight around Wade, gasping as their erections slide together, hot and hard between them.

“Pete, I can’t wait,” Wade pants, rolling his hips sharply, his eyes glowing red and fangs aching in his mouth. “I have to mate you, please, love bun, I’m gonna die if I don’t right now.”

“Always so dramatic,” Peter laughs breathlessly, tossing his head back into the furs and exposing the tempting length of his throat, already marked up with Wade’s love bites. “Come on then, wolf,” he challenges, “show me what you’ve got.”

Wade’s eyes flare even brighter red and he growls, Alpha rising to the bait. He flips Peter over onto his stomach and pulls him up onto all fours, the rabbit squealing at the rough treatment. He bites down onto Peter’s shoulder and rubs his fingers between Peter’s legs, sliding through the slick that leaks down the back of Peter’s thighs. He easily sinks a digit into Peter’s warmth and Peter aches beautifully under him, crying out as Wade breaches him quickly with another finger and rubs up against his sensitive walls, claws adding a tantalising hint of danger. 

“Is this what you want me to show you, Petey?” Wade breathes into Peter’s ear, nipping at the delicate lobe. He stretches Peter with another finger and Peter cries out again, shoving his hips back onto Wade’s hand.

“Yes,” Peter moans, his scent dipping closer and closer to heat. “Wade, please, I need you in me, I need your knot,  _ please,”  _ he begs, sounding close to tears. “Fill me up so much I can’t take it anymore, oh, please Wade,  _ please.”  _ He clenches tight around Wade’s fingers, leaking so much slick that Wade’s forearm is dripping with it. 

“Fuck, Petey,” Wade gasps, unable to hold himself back anymore. He pulls his fingers from Peter’s hole and Peter whines at the loss, hips chasing Wade’s hand and then pausing as Wade presses the head of his cock against the pink, swollen opening.

_ “Yes,”  _ Peter keens, pressing back, “hurry, Wade, I need you so bad.”

“Who’s the dramatic one now?” Wade has to say, he can’t help it, and Peter  _ growls,  _ shoving his hips back and impaling himself on Wade’s thick cock in one rough motion.

Wade shouts, hands gripping so tight on Peter’s hips that his fingers leave bruises as he’s suddenly enveloped in hot, slick heat. Peter wails and collapses forward onto his chest, his arms giving way as he’s penetrated deep and rough. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Wade bites out, “baby bun, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Peter whimpers, inner walls fluttering around Wade as he pants though the pleasure. The wolf feels  _ huge  _ inside of him, splitting him open so good. “Yes, Wade,  _ fuck me.”  _

Wade growls and does just that. He grips Peter’s hip with one hand and holds Peter’s head down with the other, gripping around the base of one of Peter’s floppy bunny ears. He draws his hips back, biting his lip as he feels Peter’s clench around him, trying to keep him in, and then drives his cock forward.

Crying out, Peter fists his hands in the furs above his head as the force of Wade’s thrust jolts his body forward. Every inch of Wade’s cock inside him makes his nerves sing and his core throb with pleasure, his own cock leaking between his thighs and onto the furs below, neglected. But all he cares about is Wade’s cock fucking him, the Alpha’s big body behind him, Wade’s low, pleased growls and intoxicating scent. 

With every thrust of Wade’s hips Peter gets closer to orgasm, his cries growing louder and louder and more desperate as Wade brushes over the spot inside of him that makes his fingers and toes go numb from pleasure. The cave is filled with the sounds of Wade’s cock fucking deep and sloppy with slick into him, their skin slapping together, his wails and keens and Wade’s growling, all words lost to the heat between them. 

And then Wade’s knot starts to swell and Peter gets even wilder, slamming his own hips back to meet Wade’s, sobbing as Wade’s knot catches as his rim with every thrust. 

_“Wade,”_ he gasps, hand reaching behind his head to grip at Wade’s wrist, nails digging into the wolf’s skin. “I need- I need your knot, please, fill me up,” he begs, “ _bite me.”_

Wade  _ snarls,  _ hips snapping forward. He pulls out one last time before his knot can catch and flips Peter over onto his back. He grabs a handful of Peter’s hair, yanks his head to the side and dives down, sinking his fangs into the side of Peter’s neck as he slams his cock home.

Peter’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Wade’s knot is forced back inside of him and he’s bitten all at once. Wade’s knot finally catches as the bond flares to life between them, bright and blinding and beautiful, and Wade moans, sounding almost pained as he releases the first spurt of cum deep inside of his mate. 

Wade keeps his jaw locked tight around Peter’s throat as he gently grinds his hips forward, making sure that his seed gets as deep as possible into the omega buck held helplessly beneath him. Peter lies limp and submissive, his stomach painted with his own release, his orgasm almost an afterthought compared to their bond completing. He whimpers with every gush of cum inside of him, Wade’s knot plugging him up so nothing leaks out. He feels so full but he loves it, toes curling in pleasure as he’s bred. He hopes he catches with Wade’s seed, hopes that Wade fills him with pups so they can have a family together.

Coming down from his high, Wade carefully slips his teeth out of Peter’s neck, his eyes still gently glowing red. His knot is still full and hard inside of Peter, keeping them locked together as he continues to release lessening loads of cum. His eyes go huge when he realises what he’s done, whimpering guiltily in his chest at the sight of the deep wound on the side of Peter’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says, aghast. “I hurt you! You’re not even properly in heat, bun bun, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help it, I must’ve hurt you so bad-”

Peter laughs and then whines as he jostles Wade’s knot inside of him, the thick hardness tugging against his sore rim. Wade bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as the movement makes him uncomfortable as well. 

“Oh, laughing isn’t such a good idea,” Peter says, stifling his giggles. “Wade, you did the  _ complete opposite  _ of hurt me, you silly wolf. Did you think I would let you do this to me if I didn’t want it?”

Peter has a point; the rabbit is far too good at kicking Wade off when the rabbit needs some space or Wade’s annoying him a little too much. But Wade’s still worried; even though the bite has already stopped bleeding the scent of blood is in the air, and Peter looks so small and vulnerable beneath him, impaled on his knot and bruised all over from Wade’s hands and mouth. 

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Wade asks, gritting his teeth as another weak spurt of cum leaves his cock and fills Peter up even more. The rabbit beneath him sighs happily and begins to purr, the sound of a content, blissful omega.

“Yes, Wade,” Peter says, smiling fondly. He pulls Wade down on top of him, kissing him sweetly. “Now stop worrying. You’re going to have to devote every bit of energy into pleasing me in my heat. Apparently I can be very demanding. And a little grumpy.”

“More grumpy?” Wade asks, raising hairless eyebrows. 

Peter narrows his eyes at him. “Careful, wolf. We may be locked now but that doesn’t mean that I can’t kick you out later.”

Wade whines, making puppy eyes. “You wouldn’t, Petey, you  _ love  _ me. You want to have my  _ pups.”  _

“Honestly, I’ve already got one right here,” Peter teases, and Wade whines even more, pouting.

“Kidding, kidding,” Peter relents, relaxing back into the furs and just enjoying the feel of his mate over and inside him, the sensation of being knotted and filled up, the wonderful ache of his bonding bite on his neck. He can feel Wade’s presence nestled right next to his heart because of their new bond, a bright, warm glow of love that he will treasure always. He smiles, nuzzling his cheek against Wade’s. Everything is  _ perfect.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for another chapter full of Wade breeding Peter? :D I know I’m ready to write it hehe.


	6. demanding bunnies need firm wolves (and knots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s heat hits. Breeding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In google docs this chapter is just named “nasty”.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D (Apologies for any typos and awkward sentences!!)
> 
> Oh, I guess a warning for an omega in heat, and the consent issues that arise from that. I hope that I’ve made it very clear that Peter enthusiastically consents to Wade breeding him!

Peter’s heat blooms slowly. Wade takes it upon himself to make sure that his bunny is as warm and comfortable and loved and as well fed as possible while they wait.

“Wade,” Peter whimpers, small body squirming underneath Wade’s. _“Please.”_

“What’s up, baby bun?” Wade asks against Peter’s skin. He slowly draws his tongue over Peter’s new bonding bite, making the omega under him whine. More slick trickles from between Peter’s thighs onto the furs, easing the teasing slide of Wade’s cock between them. Peter’s been steadily leaking slick ever since Wade had pinned him down onto his stomach and covered him with his larger body, keeping him warm and safe.

“Please fuck me,” Peter begs, trying to spread his legs and wriggle his hips so Wade’ cock will catch on his hole. “I’m so _empty,”_ he whines.

Wade can feel Peter’s heat slowly building through their bond, can smell it on his rabbit’s skin, a tantalising musky warmth that blends well with the sweet smoke coming from the fire. But Peter’s not ready yet, and one mating is enough before Peter’s heat comes to fruition. Wade doesn’t want to wear his sweetheart out. 

“Shh, you’re okay,” Wade rumbles in his ear, licking over Peter’s bonding bite again, scraping his sharp fangs over it to make Peter go soft and pliant underneath him. “Just a little longer, honey bun. Here, this will help,” he says, holding a small hunk of cheese from the wooden platters up to Peter’s lips.

Peter whines but takes the offering from him, teeth delicately biting into the cheese. He swallows it quickly and then wraps his lips around Wade’s fingers, sucking at them desperately.

Wade’s eyes flare red and he growls, hips twitching as Peter squeezes his cock between soft thighs. Peter makes a pleased noise, trying to buck up into him, but Wade quickly holds him down, pulling his fingers out of Peter’s mouth.

 _“No,”_ Peter whines, tongue chasing Wade’s fingers. Wade quickly feeds him a grape and then some nuts, his Alpha purring happily as Peter eats every one of his offerings. He has to make sure that Peter has enough food in him to last his heat, so he can endure the strain on his body from being bred over and over.

“Just a little longer,” Wade rumbles, nosing into Peter’s neck. “Just have to wait until your heat arrives, my gorgeous lil’ bun bun, and then you can have my knot all you want.”

 _“Yes,”_ Peter sighs. “I want your knot. Want you in me so bad, want you filling me up so I get heavy with your pups.”

Again, Wade’s eyes flare red. He growls low in his throat and lifts himself up just enough to turn Peter over onto his back, lowering himself back down so he can feel the full length of his body against Peter’s. Peter keens happily, spreading his legs and tipping his head back to Wade can kiss him messily, tongues wet and slick in each other’s mouths.

“Can’t wait to breed you up,” Wade says, voice deep and husky. “Can’t wait to get my love bun all fat and bursting, full and happy. Oh Petey, you’re gonna look so pretty.” He licks down Peter’s throat as the rabbit bares it to him, sucking over Peter’s bonding bite.

Peter cries out, slick gushing from between his legs, his cock hard and wet, trapped between their stomachs. His scent dips a little more closer to heat; so, so close, but still not quite yet.

Peter doesn’t seem to care. He cries out, arching his back, fingernails digging half moons into Wade’s back. “Wade, my wolf, please, I need you, I need you _now!”_

Wade can feel Peter’s desperation through their bond and it feeds into his own desire. But he holds himself back; he just _knows_ that it will be better for Peter if they wait, knows that it will hurt Peter if he gives in now. No matter how much he wants to sink his cock into Peter’s tight, warm heat, he can hold back. He won’t lose control like before. He can’t believe that he’d bitten Peter outside of heat; without it the bonding bite must’ve hurt despite what Peter had said. He _will_ stay in control. For his bunny. Anything for his bunny.

He lets his eyes flare red, baring his fangs at Peter in a show of domination that he doesn’t usually resort to. _“Settle,”_ he commands, the word full of Alpha strength.

Peter’s eyes go huge but he immediately quietens, even as the order causes another rush of slick to soak into the furs beneath them. Wade’s cock _throbs_ as he scents it but he bites his own lip to stop himself from giving in. 

“Good bun bun,” he praises and Peter wriggles in pleasure at the praise, his eyes going half-lidded. And it’s only because he’s so close to his heat that he allows Wade to command him, otherwise Wade is sure that he would’ve gotten a strong rabbit kick to the tummy. Seeing his mate all sweet and submissive underneath him makes his stomach turn to goo and his knot ache, and Wade can’t help but lean down to take one of Peter’s tempting pink nipples into his mouth.

 _“Oh,”_ Peter breathes. His body twitches like he wants to move, to arch into Wade’s touch, but he stays settled, obeying Wade’s command. He just lets out soft, sweet mewls that makes Wade half crazy as he sucks at Peter’s nipple, playing with the other with his thumb, toying at it gently with his claw. Peter’s leaking so much slick now, coating his thighs and turning the air sweet with the smell of it. 

He’s so close to his heat. Wade can almost _feel_ it. But Peter still lays pliant underneath him, seemingly content to let Wade play with his body. And Wade grasps the opportunity in both hands; it’s not everyday that his rabbit is so willing to let Wade worship him. He sucks at both of Peter’s nipples, interchanging between them until they’re both swollen and sore, until Peter whimpers in discomfort and he sucks dark red marks down Peter’s stomach instead. 

He ends up crouched down between Peter’s thighs, sucking and biting marks into the soft pale skin, pleasing his own need to mark and claim. And then he licks over the crease between Peter’s thigh and groin, and as Peter keens and whines wordlessly, he takes Peter’s leaking cock into his mouth.

Peter cries out, and despite Wade’s order to settle his hips buck and Wade has to hold him still, hands cupping Peter’s plump ass, claws digging into the soft flesh. The Alpha’s eyes glow red as he tastes Peter on his tongue, sucking at Peter’s small cock, the entirety of it easily fitting in his mouth. Peter sobs, his hands clutching at the sparse hair on Wade’s head, holding onto Wade’s one whole wolf ear. 

It doesn’t take long to bring Peter to orgasm. The rabbit cries out, spilling sweet liquid into Wade’s mouth. Wade swallows it eagerly and then crawls up Peter’s trembling body to share the taste of it with Peter, fangs catching on Peter’s lips and making blood bead on the pink flesh.

Wade draws back in horror but Peter only purrs up at him, his small pink tongue licking up the blood. Wade watches him with huge eyes, his mouth half open in awe.

 _“Now_ will you knot me?” Peter asks, tipping his head back to bare his mating bite. He arches his back and licks his lips again, and Wade _aches_ with the need, his cock rock hard and leaking at the tempting sight of his mate, but he holds himself back with an iron fist. He will _not_ hurt his bunny. 

“Not yet, Petey. But _soon,_ I promise.”

Peter pouts, disappointed, but his recent orgasm must’ve softened him somewhat, so he just relaxes back into the furs. “Fine,” he grumbles. “We can wait.”

~~~

“Just a little more, come on honey bunny, one more bite,” Wade says, holding up a piece of honeyed bread to Peter’s lips. “Gotta get your lil’ tummy all nice and full of food or you’ll run outta energy.”

Peter whimpers but finally takes the bread from Wade’s fingers, chewing slowly. He swallows and lets Wade tip some water into his mouth before turning his face away. “No more,” he whines. His cheeks are red and his eyes are glazed, his skin pinkening from his rising core temperature. Wade can almost taste his heat, it’s so close. 

“You did so well for me,” Wade praises, stroking over Peter’s full stomach, unable to help himself from reaching up and tweaking a tempting nipple. Peter gasps and keens, chest heaving as he pants. Any moment now and he’ll fall into heat, ready to be bred.

Wade’s Alpha is completely focused on his mate, his one whole wolf ear perked on his head, his tail swaying unconsciously behind him. He’s excited and so ready to help Peter through his heat, his cock heavy and knot aching between his thighs. 

The fire crackles behind them and Wade looks up. “I’ll be right back, sweetpea,” he says, kissing Peter before climbing up out of the blankets. It hurts to leave Peter in his nest, smelling so sweet and desperate, but the fire is dying and Wade has to keep his mate warm. He stokes the fire as quick as he can, plonking more wood into it from the stack beside it, before turning back and stopping in his tracks.

Peter’s up on all fours, his back arched in a beautiful curve, presenting fully with his ass in the air. Slick leaks down the back of his thighs from his swollen and ready hole, clenching tight and needy underneath his twitching tuft of a tail. He looks over his shoulder at Wade, eyes completely glazed over and mouth open and panting. 

_“Alpha,”_ he whines.

 _Heat,_ is all Wade can think. And then, _mine._

He pounces, eyes crimson red and fangs bared. Peter lets out a relieved moan as Wade yanks his hips back and shoves the head of his cock into the omega, watching as Peter’s hole stretches wide to accommodate him. He pulls Peter’s cheeks apart with his claws for a clear view, entranced as his cock is swallowed inch by inch by Peter’s warm, tight and slick ass, Peter crying out in bliss as he’s penetrated.

Fully seated with his hips against Peter’s dripping ass, Wade doesn’t waste any time. He grabs hold of Peter’s silken bunny ears to keep Peter in place as he starts to fuck him, Peter’s heat and his own desire amplifying through their bond, a feedback loop between them that drives Wade almost delirious with how much he _wants_ and _needs_ the beautiful omega under him. 

Peter seems to be the same. The rabbit is practically wailing as Wade roughly takes him, shoving his hips back to meet Wade’s thrusts, his insides clenching tight around Wade’s cock. Wade shifts the angle of his cock and Peter shouts, arms giving out under him as he collapses onto his chest. He lets out another cry, almost sobbing, and suddenly he’s coming, the scent of his cum making Wade growl. 

He hauls Peter back up by his ears, forcing Peter up onto his knees as the rabbit shakes apart, sobbing as the position shoves Wade deep inside his fluttering hole.

 _“Mine,”_ Wade snarls. He holds Peter’s chin in his hand and pushes his head to the side so he can sink his fangs into the unmarked side of Peter’s neck, biting another bonding mark deep. Peter, impossibly, comes again, entire body convulsing as his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Wade’s knot swells and catches and he snarls into Peter’s neck, cock throbbing as he gushes cum into his mate. Peter, gone limp and weak after his second orgasm, hangs in Wade’s hold, skewered on Wade’s cock and teeth. He’s panting breathlessly, letting out small, helpless noises at every stream of cum that’s released into him. The bond between them flares hot and bright and intense, and Wade digs his teeth deeper, his knot further, determined to reach Peter to his core.

When the bond slowly quietens down Wade carefully lies them down on their sides, his knot tying them together, his fangs still in Peter’s neck to make sure his mate stays still and doesn’t hurt either of them trying to pull away. Peter doesn’t seem to want to be going anywhere; he’s purring, hips gently rolling to milk Wade of every last drop of seed, hole clenched tight around Wade’s knot. 

They stay tied together in a state of bliss until Wade’s knot slowly starts to deflate, and his cock slips from Peter’s hole, a mess of cum and slick spilling out over the backs of Peter’s thighs. He carefully pries his fangs from Peter’s neck, licking over the wound in apology, but Peter doesn’t seem to feel any pain. The rabbit only whines, his hips wriggling back into Wade’s groin, eager to be mated again.

When Wade doesn’t immediately mount him Peter starts letting out plaintive, complaining noises, struggling in Wade’s hold. 

“Shh, love bunny, just wait a little while, just a moment,” Wade hushes, regaining the ability to talk and not just snarl. But Peter doesn’t seem to hear him; his noises only grow louder, his movements more desperate. He’s mindless in the depths of his heat, and all Wade can get through their bond is _heat_ and _want_ and _need_ and the wordless, boundless desire to be bred, and bred _thoroughly._

And then Peter’s noises turn _angry_ and he takes a swipe at Wade behind him that makes Wade’s Alpha rear up in response. He pins Peter down and roughly mounts him again, and it’s only when his fangs are deep in Peter’s neck and his knot thick and hard in Peter’s ass that the omega is satisfied, his complaints turning into pleased purrs. 

There’s no doubt that Peter is going to come out of his heat pupped. His belly is already swelling with the amount of cum Wade is pumping into him. Wade presses his palms to it, rumbling happily, his tail swaying behind him. 

“My beautiful, grumpy bun bun,” he sighs into Peter’s hair, enjoying the moment when Peter’s is sweet and submissive in his hold, content with Wade’s knot deep inside of him. He kisses Peter’s cheek and Peter purrs. It won’t be long before he’s back to his demanding, horny self, but Wade loves both sides of Peter’s heat equally.

~~~

Wade loses count of the amount of times that he ties Peter to him. Peter’s neck becomes a mess of mating bites, his hips bruised and littered with marks from Wade’s claws, his hole swollen and hot and sore from how many times he takes Wade’s knot. The wolf fucks him roughly through the worst of his heat; on his back with his legs thrown over Wade’s shoulders, the Alpha biting and sucking at his nipples until he sobs; prone on his stomach with Wade humping into his ass, teeth in his neck; on all fours held in place with Wade’s grip tight around his bunny ears; on his side with his knees held to his chest, Wade’s fingers in his mouth and stifling his cries; straddling Wade’s hips, braced on Wade’s chest, Wade playing with his soft bunny tail as he bounces on Wade’s cock. 

And in between the waves of his heat Wade coaxes him into eating, promising Peter another knot if he just takes another bite, another sip of water so he doesn’t dehydrate. Peter whines and turns away every time until Wade has to resort to Alpha commands, and then Peter is as submissive and pliant as you please, his eyes sparkling happily as Wade growls over him, aggressive and domineering. Wade would almost be annoyed from Peter baiting him, but the bunny is honestly too tempting, his scent sweet and his body desperate for Wade, arching into the wolf’s every touch.

It takes three days for Peter’s heat to finally show signs of slowing down. Wade wakes from a quick nap to find Peter only nuzzling into his neck, licking at him with little kitten licks, for once not whining to be knotted and bred. 

Sighing a breath of relief, Wade pats Peter’s silky ears, sending a quick thank you to the gods. Peter hadn’t been joking when he’d said that he was demanding during his heat. Wade is _worn out,_ tired from only being able to take short naps, his cock sore and knot sensitive. But he still rises to the occasion as Peter makes a needy sound and rolls him over, kneeling over his hips and taking hold of Wade’s cock.

The omega purrs as he lowers himself down onto Wade’s dick. He sinks slowly, obviously taking his time to enjoy every inch of the thick dick sliding into his used hole. As the curve of his ass meets the top of Wade’s thighs he whimpers, face screwing up in discomfort.

Wade’s stomach drops. “Petey,” he gasps, hands going to Peter’s hips to draw him off, but the rabbit narrows his eyes at him, batting him away,

“No,” Peter whines, and it’s the first word he’s spoken after the _Alpha_ he’d cried out at the beginning of his heat. He draws himself up, thighs shaking with exhaustion, and lowers himself down again, sighing in pleasure as Wade’s cock rubs against his pleasure spot.

It’s the calmest he’s been the past three days. Wade watches him worriedly, eyes glued to Peter’s flushed, sweaty face for any more sign of discomfort. But Peter only watches him back, mouth slack as he pants, fingers playing with his own nipples as he uses Wade’s cock to fuck himself slowly. 

Wade wraps a hand carefully around Peter’s small cock and helps bring the bunny off, using Peter’s slick to ease the way. He’s gentle, mindful of how sore Peter looks between his thighs, his cock red and sensitive from Wade sucking and fisting at it. It doesn’t take long before Peter’s crying out to the ceiling, hole clenching down rhythmically around Wade’s knot as they’re tied together.

Wade carefully rolls them over so Peter can be more comfortable, wincing as his knot is jostled. Peter makes small, pained sounds as well, his hole still slick but red and raw and puffy. He’s obviously beginning to feel the aches and pains of being bred so many times now that his heat is beginning to fade.

“Wade,” he sighs happily, nuzzling into Wade’s scarred cheek. Wade cups his face, staring into his lazily blinking eyes.

“Hey, cinna-bun, are you back with me?” Wade asks.

“Mhmm, might be,” Peter mumbles, yawning. “I feel so tired.” He shifts against Wade’s knot, making a face. “And sore.” He feels over his throat, eyes widening. “What did you do to my neck?”

“Nothing,” Wade eeps, kissing Peter deeply to distract Peter from the fact that his neck is a mess of mating bites. Wade might’ve gone a little overboard. Just a little. But Peter can’t blame him, the omega had snarled and swiped at him until he’d bitten him! It’s at _least_ half Peter’s fault.

The kiss works. Peter hums happily into his mouth, sighing as they part. “I feel so full,” he says, voice pleased. “Thank you, my wolf.”

Wade smiles, stroking Peter’s ears. “It was my pleasure, bun bun.”

~~~

Peter needs only one more knotting before his heat breaks. The mating is slow and tender, their mouths meeting over and over again as they move together, making tired, satisfied sounds as Wade’s knot catches one last time and he fills his mate to the brim with cum, stroking his belly as he does.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Peter says afterwards, lying in the sweat and slick and cum stained blankets of the nest he’d built, snuggled into Wade’s side. “But I feel so _gross._ I need a bath.”

“I can carry you,” Wade says, volunteering immediately. He’s dreamed over and over again of carrying his gorgeous bunny around in his arms, beaming proudly at anyone who would see them. His ear perks up and his tail wags eagerly, and Peter hides a smile behind a hand.

“Fine,” Peter says. “But be gentle, please. I’m _sore.”_

Wade nods quickly, being extra careful as he scoops Peter’s small body up in his arms and carries him out of the cave, breathing in the clear, cool autumn air. The air inside the cave had been warm but stifling, and stunk very strongly of Wade’s cum and Peter’s slick. It had been headache inducing, near the end.

Peter hisses quietly as he’s lowered into the cold water of the river, but then makes a sigh of relief as the coldness soothes his aching hips and ass. He lets Wade wash him, purring at the attention, and then sits to the side as Wade washes himself quickly.

“Wade, what did you _do?”_ Peter gasps, staring at his reflection in the water. He touches his neck, completely covered in healing mating bites. “Did you try to _eat me?”_

“No!” Wade yelps. “You wouldn’t let me stop! I swear!”

Peter narrows his eyes at him. “I don’t believe you. I would _never._ I look like I’ve been mauled!”

Wade gapes, his one ear going flat on his head. “You liked it!”

“I did _not,”_ Peter sniffs, but when he looks back at his reflection there’s a telltale flush to his cheeks, and Wade can _feel_ through their bond that Peter is pleased by the marks bitten deep into his neck. 

“I’m getting cold, pick me up,” Peter demands, holding his arms up.

Wade perks up at the chance to hold his mate again and swoops Peter up into his arms, hugging the rabbit close to his chest like a treasure. 

“You’re holding me too tight,” Peter grumbles, but despite his words he snuggles closer, resting his head on Wade’s shoulder and scenting his Alpha. Wade smiles secretly and turns back towards the cave.

“No,” Peter says. “It smells in there, I want to go back to the warren.”

“We should probably at least get our clothes,” Wade points out. “Or some rabbits are going to get an eyeful of prime Alpha meat and you might have some competition.”

Peter _growls_ adorably against his neck, nipping at the scarred skin in retaliation. “They wouldn’t dare. You’re _mine_ now,” Peter says. “And I’m yours.” His scent spikes with pride and satisfaction. Wade’s tail wags behind him as he nuzzles into Peter’s messy hair, beyond ecstatic that Peter is proud to be his. 

“Yeah, I’m yours, baby bun,” Wade breathes out, stomach gone to goo. Peter tips his chin up and Wade kisses him, pressing their smiles together.

~~~

“You look like someone tried to rip your throat out,” is the first thing Gwen says when she sees Peter and Wade. “Oh, and congratulations, I guess.” She grins.

Peter goes bright red but Wade just beams, tail wagging happily behind him. “Thanks!” He chirps, hugging Peter close to him even as the bunny struggles, huffing.

“Lemme go,” Peter snipes, but it’s obvious his heart isn’t in it. Wade doesn’t listen to him at all, just glomps onto him, burying his face into Peter’s silky bunny ears.

“Peter!” A voice cries and they turn to see Ned bounding towards them, a huge smile spread across his face. “You’re back!” He hugs Peter close and then lets go, blinking.

“You smell like wolf,” he says, his nose scrunched up. “And what happened to your neck?!”

“Of course I smell like wolf,” Peter says, rolling his eyes fondly. “And Wade got a little fang happy.”

“It was Petey, I swear,” Wade whines. “He made me do it!”

“Uh huh,” Peter says and Gwen laughs. 

May comes up behind them, holding a basket full of chestnuts to her hip. “Peter. I take it went well?” She asks, raising her eyebrows at the amount of bites littering her nephew’s neck. “Good gods, Wade, did the first one not take?”

Wade goes red and Peter laughs. “It took, alright. We’re mates, through and through,” he says, smelling so pleased that Wade forgets about his embarrassment and rumbles happily, nuzzling into Peter’s cheek. Peter trills back at him, pecking him sweetly on the lips.

“Oh gods, they’re going to be even _worse,_ aren’t they?” Gwen sighs. “You better pop out some really cute kits to make this worth it, Peter.”

It’s Peter’s turn to flush. Wade’s rumble deepens even further, his tail almost a blur from how fast it’s wagging behind him. “They’re going to be the _cutest,”_ he gushes, “just like my mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about holding off on posting this chapter so quickly, but then I was like ‘nah’. I hope it is satisfying ;)
> 
> Just one more chapter to go, I swear. _eyes chapter count._ Remember when I thought that this was gonna be like 3 chapters and under 10k? Lol jokes on me.
> 
> I’m gonna miss writing this fluffy, smutty disaster. D:


	7. and nothing could be more perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh guys, sorry this took so long. I kind of didn't want it to end. But please, enjoy this short but hopefully sweet chapter!

The morning dawns crisp and cold, smelling of autumn leaves and oncoming snow. Wade curls tighter around his mate in their bed, nuzzling into Peter’s bonding bites and huddling the rabbit close, keeping him warm and safe. 

“Mm, Wade?” Peter murmurs, half awake.

“Yes, my flower, my angel of the morning?” Wade answers, nosing through Peter’s soft brown curls. His hands carefully caress Peter’s stomach, swollen and full of Wade’s pups. Peter’s scent has gained notes of milk and cream, his usual honey and clover richer now with his pregnancy. It makes Wade bliss out at least five times a day, knowing that his mate is carrying their babies. 

“I’m hungry,” Peter says, sighing. “I’m  _ always  _ hungry.”

Wade perks up, wriggling out of the mass of blankets and furs he’s wrangled from the warren to keep his precious mate warm. “I’ll get you some food. Just stay here and look pretty and snug as a bug in a rug.”

“It’s all I can do,” Peter grumbles, curling up in the warm spot Wade has left him. “You’ve gotten me so fat I can hardly stand. And my ankles hurt,” he whines.

“I’ll give you a massage!” Wade volunteers happily from the other side of their small home. They’d been given an empty dwelling dug into the side of the hill near May’s, needing a place of their own as a mated pair. Wade had quickly made it as homey and comfortable as he could for his bunny, covering the ground in furs and placing pots full of green plants everywhere.

He quickly comes back with a wooden bowl full of roasted and honeyed chestnuts, Peter’s favourite, and snuggles back under the blankets with his mate. 

“Feed me,” Peter demands, opening his mouth. Wade had thought his bunny grumpy before, but it’s nothing like how Peter is now, tetchy from Wade’s pups pressing against his bladder and making his back ache. Wade takes every complaint and demand happily, catering to every one of Peter’s wants. He loves his bunny  _ so much,  _ and it’s the least that he can do since Peter is doing all the heavy lifting at the moment. It also helps that Peter looks positively  _ scrumptious,  _ chubby and glowing and healthfully flushed, his rabbit ears and tail silky and shining. 

Wade cheerfully feeds his mate the entire bowl, eyes becoming heavy lidded as Peter licks the honey from his fingers with every chestnut, expression fully innocent. When the bowl is empty Peter huddles back down into the blankets, smelling full and sated, purring gently. He grinds his hips back into Wade’s erection, humming.

“Petey,” Wade warns quietly, carefully gripping Peter’s hips with his claws. “I don’t want to hurt you. The pups are so close.”

Peter just hums, still grinding backwards. “I want you,” he says. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Petey,” Wade says again, closing his eyes as they flare red. Peter smells  _ wonderful,  _ sweet and rich and happy and aroused. 

“Wade,” Peter whines,  _ “please.”  _

Wade simply can’t deny Peter anything. He guides his erection under Peter’s fluffy tail, biting his own lip as he presses into Peter’s slick, tight warmth, burying himself fully in Peter’s body.

As he’s filled Peter sighs blissfully, relaxing under Wade’s hands. “Mm,” he breathes out, clenching around Wade’s cock. He links his fingers with Wade’s, drawing them over his swollen stomach as Wade slowly begins to thrust.

“I love you so much,” Wade says, nuzzling into Peter’s silky bunny ears, “you look so pretty full of my pups, Petey, oh I can’t for the pups to be born so I can get you heavy again with more.”

Peter groans, rolling his hips back into Wade’s movements. “Are you just going to keep me constantly pupped, my wolf?” He asks, panting. 

“Yes,” Wade growls, moving a hand up to Peter’s chest, cupping a swollen breast. Peter wriggles, whining as his sensitive nipple is played with. “You look  _ perfect.  _ If I could I’d just keep you on my knot forever, so no-one would ever think that you’re not  _ mine.”  _

“Possessive wolf,” Peter gasps, clenching tighter around Wade, making the Alpha see stars. “I don’t think anyone could ever think I’m not yours. You bit my neck so many times they’d have to be  _ blind.”  _

Wade’s hand presses a bit more over Peter’s round stomach, losing himself in Peter’s warmth and scent. “You’re  _ mine,”  _ he growls, fangs scraping teasingly over Peter’s throat. “Say it.” His knot is already beginning to swell.

“I’m yours,” Peter says obediently, purring, tilting his head so Wade can  _ bite.  _ He gasps as Wade does, body tightening as he comes, spilling impotent seed over his own thighs. Wade groans as the scent of it hits the air and his knot catches, filling Peter up with his own release. He holds Peter still with his fangs and claws as he does, grinding gently forward, growling around his mouthful of Peter’s neck.

Peter hums happily, body gone completely lax. He whimpers as Wade carefully pulls his fangs out of his throat, the wolf licking over the bloody marks to encourage healing. 

“Are you okay, love bun?” Wade asks, ear perked up on his head. “I didn’t hurt you?” He rubs over Peter’s stomach, reassuring himself that everything is well.

“I’m fine,” Peter says, tone fondly indulgent. He strains his neck to give Wade a lazy kiss. “But you couldn’t make your knot go down faster, could you? I need to pee.”

~~~

Peter goes into labour early one evening. He sits in his pile of blankets and furs, groaning through contractions as Wade runs around their dwelling, offering Peter everything and anything, his tail puffed and frazzled. 

“Wade, sit  _ down,”  _ May finally snaps, and the Alpha practically hits the floor with his butt as he immediately obeys, whining. “Just… hold Peter’s hand, and wipe his forehead, if you want to be helpful.” She checks Peter again between his legs, making pleased noises at Peter’s progress.

Wade nods his head frantically, taking up Peter’s hand. Peter smiles up at him gratefully. “Love you,” the omega says, face screwing up as another contraction hits. He pants through it, Wade watching on worriedly as sweat drips down his flushed face. 

It’s a long and painful labour. But as the sun rises over the warren Peter holds three squirming little ones to his chest, expression exhausted but proud as he looks down at them. 

Wade is in tears behind him, hugging the rabbit close as he looks down at his new family. He feels like his heart is about to burst with all the love he feels, and he’s sure that his face is going to split in two with how much he’s beaming with love and pride. “Petey, they’re  _ gorgeous,”  _ he sobs, hands hovering over three little heads. Two of them are topped with brown fluffy wolf ears, far too big for their heads, and another with blonde floppy bunny ears, just like Peter’s.

“Of course they are,” Peter says smugly, “because they’re  _ ours.”  _ He nuzzles up under Wade’s chin, purring. “You can touch them, you know.”

“They’re so  _ small,”  _ Wade sniffs, “and  _ precious.”  _ But he carefully strokes over each warm little head, tears flowing even faster as the two pups and kit each make little cooing sounds, recognising their sire. “What are we going to call them?” 

“I think, Benjy,” Peter says, kissing one of the little pups on the forehead, “after my Uncle. If that’s okay.” The pup waves a little fist, like he’s agreeing.

“That’s a  _ perfect  _ name,” Wade gushes. “Hello, little Benjy! I’m your Papa!”

Peter laughs a little. “And this one,” he says, kissing the other pup, “Ellie. I know you like that name.”

Wade’s tears come even faster. “Hi, little Ellie!” He sobs, sniffing. She coos up at him, big blue eyes blinking, and Wade thinks he’s going to fall apart with how much love he has inside of him. 

The last unnamed kit whines, like he’s offended that he hasn’t been named yet, little fists waving. Peter laughs, giving him a kiss on his fluffy bunny ears. “And you, little rascal, are going to be named Matt. You like that, hm?”

Matt gurgles happily as Wade blubbers with even more tears. “Hi, little Matt,” he hiccups. “I love you all so much. Oh my gods, Petey, thank you so, so much! They’re so perfect,  _ you’re  _ so perfect,” he gushes. “How could I ever repay you?”

Peter shakes his head, smiling. He gasps as Ellie nuzzles into his chest, sniffing out milk, and latches onto his nipple. Matt seems to catch onto what his sister is doing quickly and joins in, while Benjy seems content to just snooze between them. “You don’t need to repay me, silly wolf. You did so well caring for me, and I know you’ll be the perfect Papa for our little family,” he says, his tone sure and full of affection. 

“I’ll be the best Papa you’ve ever seen,” Wade promises fiercely, looking down at his perfect family. Then he quickly bursts into tears again, sobbing about how beautiful they all are and how proud he is.

Peter just laughs, leaning back into Wade’s chest as his pups and kit snuggle down for a nap in his arms. “Oh, Wade,” he sighs happily, his eyes slipping closed as well. “Everything is so perfect, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Wade says, kissing the top of Peter’s brown curls, “yes, it is.” 

Outside, the first snowfall of their year begins. As the snowflakes gently fall to the ground Wade watches diligently over his new family, sleeping content and warm and loved in his arms. 

And nothing really could be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this journey. :) I know I did. I'm going to miss bunny Peter and wolf Wade.
> 
> On another note, I hope everyone is safe and well. <3 <3 Remember to drink water, get plenty of sleep, wash your hands, treat yourself kindly and read lots of fanfiction. :) Love you all!


End file.
